Bill & I
by That One Draconequus
Summary: pretty much a reverse Gravity's Fallen-Angel fanfic... (Literately) What would happen if the infamous demon, Bill Cipher, got stuck in our dimension? What happens when he meets a huge fan girl of his? How will he react to the fact that he's a villain from a cartoon? This will be interesting... (Human!Bill) Warning: This is a redemption story, so Bill may be too OCC. Please read!
1. chapter 1

**AN:** **Hello…**

 **I'm sorry for being gone…I've been elsewhere…**

 **Straight to the point!**

 **If no one noticed, I played Nikki Fang in Learning To Love…**

 **Here's her story. It is a Bill x OC story…**

 **So, enjoy!**

 **Gravity Falls is owned by Alex Hirsch...**

 **Nikki Fang is owned by me.**

Chapter one:

"How We Met"

\--Bill's POV--

Ah! August 24th, AKA the end of me…the old me, that is. Yep, you're not deaf. I swore I would no longer cause destruction and havoc. I'm done with that shit! But you may be wondering…How did you survive? I was saved by a being called that AXOLOTL. Long ago, we struck a deal. The deal was that if I was in stake, it would save me, but I'd have to seek redemption and accept punishment as my end of the deal. I remember the exact incantation I said before Stan "killed" me.

 _"A-X-O-L-O-T-L, my time has come to burn, but i invoke power that I may return!!!"_

Yeeaahh…

I didn't actually return until like a year later though. I woke up in a forest in Oregon. Near where the Mystery Shack was supposed to be. (I'll tell more about that later.) I found myself lying on a rock. When I first looked over myself I was really pissed off. This was my reaction: I woke up and found myself as a meat sack instead of my original form. I had blond hair. I was wearing a yellow sweatshirt and black jeans. I was also barefoot. I looked at my face in broken glass and saw that I had one golden inhuman eye and one blue normal eye. I also looked unusually pale. I was so mad that I let out a long and inhuman scream of anger. That scream was so loud, I could see crows flying away. I then preceded to kick the rock I laid on for god knows how long. I let out another scream, but this time is was because of agony. (More crows flew away.) That's when I found out that pain is indeed not hilarious. After I got my anger out, I limped over to the Mystery Shack. Well, at least where it used to be. You see, When I arrived it wasn't the clearing that was there, it was a park. I was shocked!! Where was Gravity Falls?! I saw a random guy dressed as a cop. "hey, you" I shouted as I ran over out from the edge of the forest. "Welcome to Boring, Oregon!!! Young si--" he started before noticing how filthy I was. "Woah, what happened to you?" The cop asked. I ignored his question. "I need to find my sort of-hometown!" I said, out of breath. "Slow down, sir. Now Where is this hometown of yours?" the cop asked me. "Gravity Falls, Oregon." I replied. The cop looked at me as if I was crazy. A second later, the cop burst out laughing. He was laughing so much he fell on the ground at some point. The cop's reaction was…unexpected. How dare he mock me?! I started to tap my foot impatiently and cleared my throat. The cop looked at me and stood up. He stopped laughing and brushed off his uniform. He then cleared his throat and made a serious face. "Listen, young man. Clearly you've been watching too much TV! I suggest you go get rest so you could tell what reality is and what fantasy is." The cop said to me. I looked up at him puzzled and surprised at his unexpected answer to my question. "Wait, sir. I-I don't even watch TV! I just want to get home!!!" I called to the cop as he started down the dirt road. He stopped and turned to my direction. "I'm sorry, kid. You can't go there. It doesn't even exist!" he shouted back.

I was stunned when he said that. It didn't make sense at all!!! How the hell did my town not exist?! I then started to run. I didn't know where I'd go because I'm basically homeless

All I cared about was getting away from people.

Since I had nowhere to sleep and no one who cared for me, I found refuge in an alley behind a restaurant of some sort. I went dumpster diving after a thirty minute cat nap. I was surprised of my lucky find of a twenty dollar bill hidden inside the back pocket of an old pair of pants. (I noticed that there was a red stain in the leg…I hope that's just ketchup and not what I think it is.). Since I knew I wouldn't last a few days out in an alley, I had to find somewhere to live. But I had to get this stink off first. Later, I went to a creek to watch off. Now that I was clean, I just need to figure out how my cloths will get clean. I went to a coin laundry place to wash my cloths.

Later…

Now that the Dumpster filth was gone, I could start searching for somewhere to stay. I went to the local library to find a map of some sort. But apparently I found something better. A computer. I decided to see why Gravity Falls didn't exist, so I typed the name of the town in something you humans call "Google". Pretty decent if I must say, but it's no better than my all-knowing eye. After a few minutes of research, I found out the truth. In this dimension, Gravity Falls is just a kid's TV show on Disney XD. I was heartbroken. I never felt it before. But now that I'm human, it'll be harder to manage these emotions. I was about to precede to search for somewhere to stay when it hit me; if Gravity Falls was a TV show in this reality, then what was I in the show? The main villain would make the most sense. I almost caused the death of millions of innocent people or creatures. You guys may be wondering. Why would I care? Sense when did Bill Cipher care for others? Well let me tell you that I wasn't always the horrible monster I'm known for being. I'm only a monster because… well, let's just say that I suffered a lot in this life, okay? Anyways I looked myself up. What did I get? Just as I predicted. I was a horrible monster. I spotted a video. A video titled Best of Bill Cipher. I clicked on it. My reaction? Horrified! I'm for certain now that I went waaay too far. Yep, you really done it this time, Bill. After that, I clicked on "images". I saw tons of them. There were human versions of me, "memes?", Different expressions, and one type of thing caught my eye; I found a website where people from all over put up their art on the internet. I found one specific artist. A lot of their art was inspired from me. The artist seemed like Sixer. A fan. But was this person really a fan? I pushed those thoughts away. I was so desperate to find somewhere to live. But if I had the choice, I'd stay with someone who'd be willing to care for me, stay by my side. I didn't know why, but I had a feeling this author would definitely want me in their life…

Okay. I'm pretty sure what this lady just did is illegal, but all well. At least I knew where I could live! I had asked for this artist's address five minutes earlier, and she actually gave the dang thing to me!!! I looked at the address and gasped. Indiana?! Why do I have to go there? Well, I guess if I want to find a place to live, it won't be as easy as I might think…two days away…I think can handle walking there…WRONG!!!

TWO DAYS LATER…

I wasn't sure where I was, but I do recall seeing a sign that read "now leaving Indianapolis" Five minutes prior. Right then, I was crawling by the side of the road. Earlier, during those two days, all I've stopped for was for restroom breaks, to take baths, or to sleep. I never ate or drank. Though I have rested a few hours ago, I felt too weak to even walk. As I was crawling, I felt weaker and weaker every second. Until…my body gave in. I passed out near a town called Lebanon.

\--Nikki (OC)'S POV--

Hi, I'm Nikki! Nikki Fang. I'm the only girl in my family of a mom, a dad, three brothers, and fourteen cats. I have short brown hair, super-duper dark brown eyes, glasses, and braces. I'm just one of those average emo teenage girls who has "special needs". I've always felt left out of everything. I'm one of those people with severe anxiety issues. I worry too much and make a biigg deal out of pretty much everything. That's where one of my most favorite shows come in. it's an animated (sort of) kid's show that aired on Disney XD called Gravity Falls. It was about twelve-year old twins, Mabel and Dipper (Mason) Pines spending their summer at their great-uncle's tourist trap. But when Dipper finds a mysterious journal, the twin soon realize that the sleepy town of Gravity falls if more interesting than they expected. So you may be wondering; what the hell does a cartoon have to do with your life, man?! Simple: This show provides a huge chunk of my confidence for when I'm going to high school. Also, my favorite character is the main villain of the show; Bill Cipher. He is the most powerful and insane villain I've ever seen in my observations of cartoon villains. I have read a lot of stories about his redemption online, I'm not quite sure he could be redeemed at this point. Though it is shown that he was erased, I've learned in science that pure energy cannot be created or destroyed. If you haven't noticed, Bill is created by pure energy. So no matter how hard you try, Bill can't die. Also he left a backwards message before he was "killed" saying he's be back. My point about him is, I think I have more in common with him than meets the eye.

But I might not be able to express myself to him in person…because he's just a cartoon villain whose design is based off the eye of providence on the dollar bill. But that all changed one day…

15 minutes after Bill passed out…

It was fall break.We were on the way to my dentist's appointment. We had just passed a sign that read Lebanon, 1 mi. which meant we'd be passing Lebanon in one mile. My dad was driving me to the dentist. He was the best dad ever. A few minutes of silence went, and I realized that went that mile. We were now passing Lebanon. I looked out the window at all the restaurants and stores. But as we approached the final exit, I saw it the very thing that changed my life. "Daddy, pull over" I told him. "Wait, what?" my dad said. "PULL OVER NOW!!!" I repeated, but yelling this time. My dad complied looking worried. I opened my door and climbed out of the car. I then preceded to run where I saw it. Or should say Him?! There, laying in the meadow by the road, was a boy. He was about my age. Maybe a year older. He had beautiful looking golden locks. I couldn't see what his eyes color was because he was unconscious. He wore black pants. While he was shirtless, I did see that he had a yellow sweatshirt tied around his waist. "Must've gotten hot…" I thought. I leaned down and checked his pulse. He had one. He was alive. Think GOD!!!

I called over to my dad. He came running to me. He spotted the boy and immediately took out his phone to call 911. "Daddy, wait!" I said. He looked at me. "I don't know why, but I have part of me urging me that we should take the kid to the ER. It's also telling me to visit him as soon as he wakes up." I told him. He sighed before saying "Nikki, I don't think it's a good idea. Your mom would be upset if she found out we're helping a stranger…" my dad said. "Daddy, Here me out for once!" my dad looked at me. "Okay." He said. "Look…" I started. "I don't know why, but this guy seems oddly familiar. It's like I know him from somewhere…but I've never met him." I told my dad. He quirked an eyebrow. "Do you know his name or something?" he asked. I shook my head. "I just have a feeling that I've seen him before. I just can't put my finger on it… so can we please save him?!" my dad looked at me while hesitating. "You're not going to stop asking are you?" he asked. I shook my head while giving him a naughty grin. My dad sighed. "Let's go." He said while walking over to the field. I watched him by the car as he carefully picked up the boy bridal style and started towards the car. I waited a few seconds until he came up with the unconscious blonde. I was proud of myself. I was a hero. But I did not yet know how this boy changed my life then. When I think back to this moment, I always think of how I realized how important that boy was to me when I saved him.

I told my dad that I was going to sit in the back seat with the boy. He was fine with that. So I sat by the boy. I then started to see if I could recognize this guy. I leaned closer to his face and was going to push his golden curls out of his face when I heard him groan in pain. He was stirring. I jerked back so I could give him some air. He slowly opened his eyes. I looked at him, trying to see his eyes. He then noticed me and jerked up. I flinched. I didn't expect this reaction. I still don't know why he's familiar… he looked at me as if he knew what I'm trying to figure out. "w-what am I-I doing h-here?" he asked. His voice sounded like it was never used that often. "Ummm…we found you on the road. We're taking you to the hospital. You didn't look too good. You're look unusually pale, too…" I said. "w-what's y-your name?" the boy asked. "My name's Nikki. What's yours?" I asked after saying my name. The boy just scratched his head and looked super guilty. He looked as if his name is too personal for him. "Hey, you don't have to tell me if you don't want to. If it's too personal, I won't bother." I told him.

After about thirty minutes went by, we were soon at the ER. The blonde had fallen asleep sometime during the ride to Indy. I gently shook him awake. He woke up and looked up at me. I noticed he had blue eyes. "Weird, the color of his eyes reminds me of Bill Cipher's blue fire…" I thought. "y-you know B-bill Cipher?" The boy asked. "Uhhh, Yeah!!! I'm all about him!!! Speaking of which…" I took off the hoodie I was wearing and revealed my favorite shirt. Last summer, I was granted access to one of those places where you could design and create your own shirt. I made a shirt. On the front, it had a picture of Bill Cipher in the middle and around read the phrase; "I heart Bill Cipher". On the back, it read "#GravityFalls". I was wearing that shirt on that day. The boy looked at me with wide eyes. Just seconds later he made the guilty face again. Worse than last time, though. I quirked an eyebrow. 'You have a bad history or something?" I joked. I knew Bill Cipher was a made up character, so I wasn't worried that much, but I should've been… the answer was quite…strange. "You can say that…" he said.

My dad led us inside the ER part of one of the hospitals. We went to the front desk where a lady sat. "May I help you?" She asked. My dad spoke up. "We found this boy on the side of the road unconscious." He said. "We'd like to admit him here to make sure he's okay." The lady went on her computer and begun typing something. Probably the boy's info. "Name?" She asked. "We don't know." My dad shrugged. "What's your name, boy?" the lady asked. She didn't get an answer, though. She just got the same reaction as me, but worse. She sighed. "Okay let's go on back, I have a room he could stay until we figure things out and let him go." She instructed. We arrived at the room that the boy will be staying in until we clear things up. A nurse came in. "We're going to need to get some blood so we could identify the kid's DNA and try to find a name or something. We also need to see if he has any type diseases or anything." The nurse said. She went over to a cabinet and took out the needed supplies and tools to draw blood. She set up the stuff and asked for the boy's arm. She tied the cloth thingy. The process went by nicely, until the boy saw the needle. He flinched and jerked back. I've never seen a teenage boy who was scared of needles. I went over to the boy and patted him on the shoulder. He looked up at me starting to tear up. I've never got to see his right eye because it's always covered by his golden locks. "Hey, hey, hey. No need to cry. I'm here for you. Be brave, man." I told him. Then I did what my mom did when I was scared of needles. "Here, take my hand. When you feel the pain, just squeeze my hand as hard as you please. It won't hurt me." I told him. He looked at me sadly. "Hey, it'll be okay." I told him. The boy then let the nurse take his arm. I held out my hand to the boy. After hesitating for a moment, the boy shakenly took my hand in his.

"It's going to be okay." I told him again. He looked down at my shirt. At Bill. I didn't know why, but I suddenly felt a cold shiver run down my spine. I looked at the boy. He looked guilty while he stared at my shirt. The nurse just than inserted the needle in the boy's arm. I felt my hand get squeezed tightly. "Hmm, nice grip." I thought. "Thanks." The boy croaked. I looked at him with wide eyes. "For…what?" I asked him slowly. I was a little suspicious, but I still had some trust in this boy. The boy instantly became nervous. "I- I'm thanking you…for keeping me uh calm." The boy answered. What? Has he never spoke to a girl before? I don't get boys these days… the nurse finished drawing the boy's blood and put a bandage on his arm. She than checked his vitals. And gave a brief explanation of what was wrong with the boy. "He has been dehydrated for quite a while; two days maybe. He also has received a heat stroke. But he should be fine." The nurse said. My dad and I nodded. "So, are you going to take him home?" the nurse asked. "Because clearly he has no place to go anymore if he was in the middle of nowhere like that.' I looked at my dad desperately. He sighed. "If we take him home, is it mandatory to adopt him or can we take him home just like that?" My dad asked. The nurse thought for a moment. "I'll tell you what." She started. "Since the kid doesn't have a home, I'll let the forms slide if you want." My dad nodded. "I'll discuss this with my daughter and her mother." My dad said. He then led me into the hall. He put his hand on my shoulder and asked: "Nikki, are you okay with this boy staying us?" since I still didn't know the boy's name or any valid information about him, I didn't know. "Before I decide, I should talk to the boy to see if he would be comfortable with us. Remember, we're doing what's best for him. "I answered.

"Good idea, nikki. But why you?" My dad asked. "Because, if you haven't noticed, he's bonding with me more than anyone else." I replied. My dad nodded in agreement. I went back inside the room after instructing my dad to stay put so I could talk to the boy alone. While it was true that I wanted to know if wanted to stay with us, I also needed to know him better. And by the looks of it he clearing isn't comfortable with my dad or the nurse around. I told the nurse that I had to have a talk with the boy alone. She hesitated at first, but complied a few moments later. I closed the door to block out our future conversation.

I went over to his bed and sat by him. By the look of that boy's face, I could tell he didn't know what I'd do or say to him. He looked scared. I picked up the remote and changed the TV to the Disney channel. Ironically a marathon of Gravity Falls was on. The episode that was on now was from season 1. It was titled Dreamscapers. It was the first episode Bill Cipher appeared in. He's the main villain of the show and yet, he only appeared in five episodes in the whole series. I turned down the volume a little so I could talk to the kid. "So, I wanted to ask you what your name was, but I just remembered that you didn't react well the last two times you were asked that question." I told him. I looked back at the TV. Gideon Gleeful just now met Bill. Right now, Bill was taunting him with deer teeth. "Unlike Gideon, I would've accepted the deer teeth, bill" I grumbled to myself. Apparently I didn't grumble quiet enough, because the boy had heard what I just said. "Okay." He said. I looked at him. "If you really want to know… as much as how guilty and depressed I'm feeling right now, I really need to spill it…" the boy said.

I looked at him, waiting for him to tell me his name. "All this pressure!!!" The boy sighed. "Are you sure you want to know? Are you really a fan of…umm" He pointed to my shirt. I nodded quickly. "Are you kidding?! I-I worship him!!! I-I have a crush on him…" I said. He gasped and looked at me, clear shock written all over his face. I didn't know why he would be this surprised to hear me say I liked (Loved) a cartoon villain this much. "You r-really mean it? Y-you like me?" he asked. I looked at him confused for a few moments before fully processing what he'd just said. Just to make sure I'm not hearing things, asked him; "Did you just say "do you love me"?!" I asked. Then I got the reaction I was hoping for. He looked at me, giving me the "Oh crap! I've been exposed face!" I looked at him in pure joy and excitement. My favorite nightmare has became reality.

"Pinch me, please!" I instructed the kid. He complied. I hissed in pain before chuckling. I wasn't dreaming! I then ran to the bathroom and closed the door behind. "AAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!" I screamed, while at the same time trying not to attract any attention. I didn't want anyone to barge in the room thinking that I was being murdered. But I just was so happy and excited to care. I then came bank out of the bathroom and saw Bill sitting on his bed--crying? I then ran over to him. I've never seen him like that. "Hey, bill. What's wrong? Do you not like fangirls?" Shook his head and shakenly pointed at the TV. I looked up at it. Oh shoot! Not that episode!!! On the TV, was the series finale; Weirdmageddon: Pt. 3. It was near the ending, Bill was just now entering Stanley's mind. I looked down at him. He looked away, still sobbing. I turned back to the TV. Ford had just started to erase Stan's mind, with Bill with it. The fire started and the door behind Bill slammed. After Bill got reckted by Stan a couple of times, he started to glitch. He then got desperate and started offering things he knew he wouldn't give Stan if he was saved. "WHAT'S HAPPENING TO MEEE??!!" He asked. That's when the last important part of the series took place. The chant. While the TV said it backwards, I said it forwards.

 _"A-X-O-L-O-T-L!!! My time has come to burn, but I invoke the ancient power that I may return!!!"_

"STTAANLLEEYYY!!!" whack!!! Bill was gone.

I snatched up the remote and turned the TV off. I just couldn't watch this knowing that Bill is right behind me. I sighed and realized I've been crying. I wasn't embarrassed. I had a reason to cry. I just felt so much pity for Bill, that it overwhelms me. I looked at him. He was still crying. Unfortunately, that day, crying was somehow contagious. So, I started crying again, too. I over to Bill who had his hands on his face. 'D—don't l-look at me!" He sobbed. "I-I'm a m-monster!!!" I sat next to him and rubbed his back. "I feel you…" I told him. He looked at me in sadness. "H-how could y-you possibly f-feel what I'm f-feeling?!" he said in between sobs. I sighed. "I had a lot of negative thoughts about myself. I even often had thoughts about hurting myself. Look, Bill. I have a lot of things I regret too, Bill. I just…we all make mistakes. You're one of the reasons I even have self-confidence." I explained to him. I looked at Bill. He had stopped crying. He gave me a small and sly smile. I scooted closer to him. "Do you mean it? You really love me?" I nodded. "I've always loved you, Bill." I told him softly. I wanted to hug him so much just to show him how much I feel…"can I h-have an h-hug?" Bill asked. I looked at him and smiled. "Gladly, Bill. Gladly." I gave him a comforting hug. We hugged for a few moments until we were interrupted by a knock at the door. I looked at Bill. "It's okay, he can come in." He said. I nodded and went to the door. The nurse and my dad were both at the door.

"You two doing okay?" My dad asked. Bill and I nodded. "So, may I ask your name?" the nurse tried again. Really, lady?! Bill looked at me. By the looks of it, I think he was debating if he should reveal himself or not. I nodded. "Hey, Nikki. Your mom is on the phone on speaker. She said that she'd like more info on the boy before she invites a complete stranger in her house. "This "boy" is no stranger, Daddy. He isn't an ordinary boy either! He's my dream boy! My Fantasy Dream boy!" I told him. My dad sighed. "Okay, kid. Just spill it. What's your name? Tell Nikki's mom." He demanded. He really sounded like Stan! It was Bill's turn to sigh. "Okay, but brace your selves for what's coming, because it's going to get weird…so, you people said that Gravity Falls isn't real if I'm correct?" He asked after the warning. We nodded. "Well your wrong! I've been there! I'm from there. And most importantly, I caused the Apocalypse there…" My dad gasped. The nurse gasped I even heard my mom gasp over the phone. "So your--?" My dad began but was interrupted by Bill. "Yep, you guessed it…" Bill answered. "But…" Bill started. My dad looked. "I don't want to be the bad guy any more…I-I regret my actions in the past. I want to make up for my mistakes." Bill said. I smiled at him. "Oh, come here, you dang Dorito!" I said cheerfully as Bill and I gave each other a hug yet again. I could my mom hesitating even if she was on the phone. I warned her. "Mommy, it is up to you: you let me take Bill home, or you make me more depressed as I've ever been in my life, cause me to lose my self-confidence, and then cause me to become anti-social for the rest of my life." I said to her. She gasped at my words. I guess she heard how sincere my words were. She better have, because I meant it this time!!! She sighed before saying: "Okay, he can stay with us. Just make sure he doesn't cause any trouble, oaky" She decided.

"YAAAY!!!" I cheered. I was happy. Bill looked at me, clearly glad to go home with me. "Don't worry, Bill! I'm not leaving you! I want to redeem myself, too. We can do this together." Bill looked at me with a grin on his face. He brushed his hair out of his face. I finally saw his pretty face. His right eye was like a cat's. Just as Mabel described it in the journal.

Because it's been a long day, everything else was a blur. I remember checking Bill out of the hospital. I remember my dad having to reschedule my Dentist's appointment because we pretty much missed the whole thing. I remember getting in the car with Bill sitting next to me. And finally the thing I remember was Bill and I falling asleep together; Bill using my shoulder as a pillow.

I was right all along. Bill Cipher indeed did exist

 **I have six more chapters ready...**

 **RR and whatever.**

 **Peace out, meatsacks!**


	2. Roommates and Evil Siblings

**Warning: contains self harm!**

 **Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch and Disney.**

 **Nikki Fang belongs to me**

 **All other OCs belong to themselves.**

Chapter 2:

"Roommates and Evil Siblings…"

\--Bill's POV--

I don't know where to start. I've never seen anybody who cared for me this much. When I arrived to this family's house, I realized something. I had forgotten that I was looking for a certain author and artist. Nikki, my new care taker led me to her room, in which we'll be shared. I was amazed at what I saw. Bill Cipher stuff, EVERYWHERE!!! I looked at her awkwardly. She nodded. "Its fine, Bill. Just chill or whatever. No need to be nervous." I nodded back at her. I started to wonder around her room. Then I saw it; on her loft bed was some décor. It read: welcome to Nicole DR., home of MLGbilcipher89!!! I stared at the décor in shock. I then took out my piece of paper. It had that exact username and address I was looking for. The very person I traveled to Indiana in the first place has ironically picked me off the road…and saved me. Now she was standing before me. "What's that?" she asked. Apparently, I wasn't expecting her to ask me something, so she scared the shit out of me. She chuckled. "Sorry, Bill. I didn't mean to become you for that split second." She said. "Ha, ha! Very funny!" I said with a lot of sarcasm. "Its fine, Nikki. I was looking for an author and artist by this username before I passed out…" I handed her the piece of paper and glanced at the décor on the loft bed again. "I guess out of pure coincidence, I found her." I glanced back at Nikki. I suddenly felt a warm and fuzzy feeling. I've never felt this feeling before in a very long time. I've never understood it completely, but I hoped to someday. I didn't want to ruin it. Not again! This time, it will be different. I just had a hunch that this time this feeling will lead to good fortune.

I looked at Nikki. "How did you find out about me?" I asked her. I felt stupid. She'd surely just say that she watched the cartoon like everyone else. But her answer was different. "Two years ago, in an art class at school, I knew this one dude. He usually worked for as the art teacher's assistant, but he worked on pottery art in his spare time. I first caught a glance of you when I caught him making a pottery project based off you. I saw your picture. He was using it to carve your "Face" into the clay. I asked him. "Who's that?" "Bill Cipher." He replied. "Who?" I asked. Yeah, I had no clue. Your picture was…creepy back then. It looked as it had no emotion at all…" She explained. I looked at her confused. "If you were scared of me then, what made your opinion on me change?" I asked. It didn't make much sense to me… "About a year later, I watched Gravity Falls. As soon as I saw your character, I recognized you instantly. After I saw the series and found out about your chant saying you'd return. I saw instantly that you'd have a chance to come clean…I then started further research. I found a poem by a being called the AXOLOTL. It expressed how much guilt and depression. You've always felt. I then did further research. I was desperate to find your motives for Weirdmageddon and the fall of your dimension. I soon became obsessed with you. I also found a bunch of stories online telling about different versions of your redemption. I felt so much pity. I felt we had a lot in common. We're both monsters and we want to become good again…until you came to me today, I thought I'd never be able to tell you how I felt." She stopped for a second before looking down and started to sob for some reason unknown to me-until she said this: "I've assumed that even if I confessed my feelings to you, y—y wouldn't give the sweet-honey-ice-tea…" she continued sobbing. I walked over to her and sat down by her. It was not true!!! I don't know why she thought I wouldn't care. Was it because I used to be a monster? I'm not like that anymore. I liked her! I have ever since I first met her. There's just stuff about her that I love about her. Like her comforting and calming voice, her attitude, and her love for me…

I've never been loved like this before…never! Nikki is the only girl I'd be with. I...loved her, regardless of any flaws she may hold!!! "Hey, hey, hey!!! Don't be like that." I told her. It was my turn to cheer her up. "I--I don't know who told you that I'd wouldn't care, but it's not true! I do like you, Nikki…I've developed a liking for you ever we met. I-just…you're the only person who's ever took an actual interest in me…I've always felt so alone…until you came and scooped me from my sins…I appreciate that, Nikki. I do l-love you. I hope you know that." I told her. She looked at me. She had stopped crying. She smiled. I smiled back. She lunged at me and scooped me into a big hug. "You really feel that way?" she asked. I nodded in conferment. "Of course I do!" I told her quietly. She stroked my hair. "Your hair is so soft." She said. I blushed. "Thanks…" I said. She's cute when she's tired…

We hugged a few more minutes before we heard a knock on the door. Nikki got up and went over to the door and answered it…before slamming it. I got a quick glance at the visitor. It was a boy about ten years of age. He had brown eyes and brown hair. He was oddly bony. He for some reason looked confused when Nikki answered the door. I was also confused at that point. Why did Nikki slam a door in some kid's face? I quirked an eyebrow at her. She looked at me with fear written all over her face. "Ummm…why did you just--" I started. Nikki cut me off. "Just because my mom is letting you stay here, doesn't mean anyone else is going to accept your presence! That was my brother, Matthew. And trust me, he is a HUGE Bill Cipher-hater! I have to keep him away from you at all costs!!!" She explained to me. She was pretty scared. We heard another knock. "Nikki! Come on!!! We're aloud to be in each other's rooms again!!! I wanna play!!!" Came Matthew's voice from the other side of the door. Nikki glanced at me. "Go hide in my loft!" she whispered to me harshly. I ran to the loft and started to climb the ladder. Unfortunately for me, I feel off the ladder on the forth step. It was a bit of a fall, too. To make matters worse, I landed with a loud thud. "Shit!" I exclaimed, trying not to be heard. Nikki tried her best not to laugh. "I won't care…I said pain is hilarious anyways…" I whispered to her. She let it out. All of her giggles. She fell on the ground, too. Just like that idiot cop back in Oregon, except she didn't trigger me. Not one bit. She got up. "Are you talking with someone?" Matthew asked. Crap, the kid was getting suspicious. I quickly got up and scrambled up the ladder. (Successful this time) I then when to the covered wall-part of the loft bed with the little window in the middle. I ducked under the covers. "Okay, you can come in now, I was doing…puberty stuff…" Nikki told Matthew. Her brother instantly came in. he looked around as if looking for something. I breathed heavily. I wasn't too sure I wanted to find out what Nikki's brother would do to me if I revealed myself…

"Who were you talking to?" Matthew asked Nikki with his bony hands on his hips. I was so dead. "Ummm…"Nikki hesitated. I got an idea. I could still talk to people in their mind! "Hey, tell him you were talking to your boyfriend on the phone or something." I told her telepathically. She looked at the bed. I winked at her. She then turned back to face her brother. "I was talking on the phone…with my boyfriend." She said. Matthew gave her a "WTF!?" face. She smiled awkwardly, uncertain if her brother really bought her lie. He didn't. "Okay, Nikki. Don't play stupid. It's clear to me that you're lying. Tell me what's going on!" her brother demanded. Nikki groaned in defeat. Oh shit, this kid was just like pine Tree!!! "Okay…" She sighed. She gestured towards the loft bed. Again, I'm so dead! I went towards the ladder. I started to climb down, until I feel off the loft bed again. It was a higher height, too and it hurt a whole lot more! I groaned in agony. "I officially hate ladders now!!!" I announced. Matthew looked at me as if I was a ghost. "Umm…hi?" I greeted nervously. Hey, it wasn't my fault that the kid probably wanted me dead. Matthew looked at Nikki. "So I'm assuming this is your Boyfriend?" Matthew made quotation gestures with his fingers. Nikki face palmed. "Not yet…he hasn't really asked me out yet…but at least we both know that we like each other…" Nikki replied while shrugging. I sighed. "If you don't mind me asking what your name is…" Matthew asked me. I grew nervous. I also grew uncomfortable. Matthew smirked at me. Was he taunting me? Did he know my true identity? He couldn't if he was asking what my name was. I glanced at Nikki. She nodded at me. She knew what I was asking her.

"Matthew, this is Bill. Bill Cipher…" She said before picking up a white, red, and black stick with a green ball-looking thingy at the end from what seemed like nowhere. I assumed it was to defend me. Matthew tensed up. A few moments later, he socked me on the nose. I fell on the ground. I held my nose and groaned in agony. When I removed my hand, I saw blood. I have just received a nosebleed from the blow. "Oh yay, my fifth punishment this week. How many more will I receive from the damned AXOLOTL?!" I thought sarcastically. But seriously, I totally deserved that. Nikki came over and pulled me to my feet. "Sorry, Bill…I was too hesitant to whack my brother with my cane…" she explained. "Its fine, Nikki. I totally deserved that anyways. I honestly was waiting for something like that to happen to me." I told her. I didn't mean to beat myself up, but that's just my honest opinion. For some reason, my nose was still bleeding. I wiped the blood on my sleeve. Nikki noticed my nose bleed and rushed to the bathroom to get something to clean me up, leaving me alone with her violent sibling.

Matthew looked at me in fear. By the looks of it, he clearly regretted his assault. Judging by him slowly backing away from me. Really, kid? I'm not a damned dinosaur! Hmm…I guess I have a colorful vocabulary than I thought… "Are you going to burn me alive?" Matthew asked. Very unexpected. "Uh…No!" I answered as if he just asked something that's quite disturbing. He looked at me confused and suspiciously. "Really?" he asked. I looked at him, my expression reading; "Oh. My. God!!!" "Yeah, I'm serious! I'd like to redeem myself and I'm pretty sure that process does not involve murder, thank you very much!!!" I explained to him. I still didn't understand how this skinny kid is this strong. Seriously, he's as boney as a skeleton!!! Matthew looked like he still didn't believe me at all!!! This kid is stubborn. I like stubborn kids. I like taking risks. Well, I used to, that is. "Look, kid. What can I do to persuade you that I don't want to be the bad guy anymore?" I asked him. I just wanted him to understand. Matthew hesitated. He looked at me before sighing. He went over to Nikki's desk and shakenly took out…a pair of scissors? What's he going to do with them? "Okay…" he started. "I know I'm going to regret this, but sit in this chair." He instructed. I sat in a chair. I then realized that Nikki's been gone for longer than I would've thought. What's taking her so long? "If you want me to trust me, you have to earn my trust. Just do what I say, and I'll give you trust." He said. I didn't know what was going on, but I had no doubt this wouldn't end well… "The first thing I want you to do is to put your hand on the desk." Matthew instructed. Oh my god. This was really creepy me out. I hesitantly complied. "Okay, take these." Matthew said, handing me the scissors. I went wide eyed. I then noticed that smirk on his face. "You said yourself. Pain is hilarious." I looked at him in pure fear. "That was when I was in Pine Tree's body! It didn't belong to me, so I wasn't worried!!!" I…Whined? I could've sworn I heard my voice crack… "Good then this will be better now that you have your own vessel…" Matthew said with that stupid smirk still on his face. I tensed up. This kid is messed up…

"Okay, now…I want you to mutilate something." Matthew said. WTF?! Okay, now I really wish Nikki was here! "I-I don't know about this…" I said terrified. "If you want my trust, then I suggest you do it!!!" Matthew snapped. I shakenly picked up the scissors and aimed it at my cat-like eye. (That eye doesn't work anyways...) As soon as I stabbed my eye, Nikki came in just in time to see my reckless action receive its consequences. First my Blood curdling screams, then her cry in horror. Her asking Matthew what the hell just happened. My vision blurred. my eyelid fluttered as I begin lose continuous. I didn't want any of this. I didn't know what would happen if I passed. I didn't what would happen if I lived. Would Nikki be mad at me for taking my own eye? Would she slap me and rant about how I was such an idiot. I didn't know until I woke up. I was surprised at the reaction I got. I woke up on a brown couch in Nikki's living room. I heard Nikki's Mom talking on the phone. How long was I out? I felt where my eye was supposed to be. It was gone. I hissed in pain as I felt it. Apparently, Matthew, that twisted child was sitting on the couch opposite of me watching TV. Until he noticed I was awake. He jumped off his spot the couch and darted upstairs. Coward. A few moments later, he came back downstairs with Nikki in tow. Nikki saw me on the couch and ran over to me. She then embraced me in a big hug. I felt something wet on my shoulder. Tears… Nikki was crying. I embraced her back. I stroked her hair. I'm surprised that I am this good at cheering people up….

"Please don't do that to me again…" Nikki said. She sat up and held her hands on my face. "Promise me…" She asked. I loved her. I'd never do anything to hurt her. Though people think this is completely out of character, I don't care because I'm not even that character anymore. Pain is not hilarious, apocalypses don't solve your problems, violence isn't the answer, and tricking, lying, and manipulating people leads to bad things to come. I've learned all of those lessons the hard way. I don't want to be the horrible monster I once was, and I hope I'm never that monster again! I took Nikki's hand in mine. "I promise…" Nikki smiled sadly and we embraced yet again. Just then, Nikki's Mom came up to Nikki and me. "Hey, Bill. How are you feeling?" She asked. I could see a hint of fear in that woman's eyes. "I'm in pain…but I think I can endure it. It's not like I needed that eye anyways…" I replied. Nikki's mom looked at me puzzled. "Why would you say that?" She asked. I shrugged. "If you've seen my triangle form then you'll notice that I just have one eye. But since I'm human now and I just had one eye as my triangle form, one of my eyes are blind. Nikki's Mom nodded. "Well, I just registered you in Nikki's school. You'll be going with her tomorrow." I widened my eye. "What grade? Also, Tomorrow is Sunday…" Nikki's mom looked at me. "You'll be a freshman, like Nikki. You'll be staying in dormitories. Dorm students can go to the dorm on Sundays." Nikki's mom explained. I nodded slowly. Nikki's Mom took out a little bag from a Halloween store. And pulled out an eyepatch. She then handed it to me. I knew what it was for. No one wanted to see my empty eye socket. I put the eyepatch on. Nikki's mom then announced that she'll go pack cloths for Nikki and me.

The next day…

Our car ride back to Indy was a bit weird and funny. I humored and entertained Nikki by telling her about some of the funniest and weirdest deals I've ever made with humans in my time. Like that deal I made with a guy from the 80s. He wanted to have a waffle, but he didn't know how to eat. I turned his arm into a fork. A few minutes later, we arrived at the school. It reminded me of some book and movies I heard of about some kid wizard. His "Wizarding" school looked just like this. We went to the front doors. It looked like a tower with a castle design. Again, the design is like that school the kid wizard goes to. I wonder if this building is based off that wizarding school… eh. We went in the building after we were confirmed "Safe". We went up some Marble (?) Steps. To the "Business" office. We met a lady at the desk. She led us to another office, but bigger. She pulled out all the permission forms. Such as Gym uniforms, trust fund accounts (What?), dorm request forms (we didn't need that.), and other crap I'm too lazy to mention. Oh wait, the physical…eh, I think Nikki's mom said something about taking me to an appointment sometime next weekend. After about thirty minutes, we took a tour of the school and went to the dorms. I was in "H" dorm. The high school boys stayed in. that makes sense…Nikki was in "I" Dorm. It was for high school girls. Our dorms were neighbors. So we could visit each other easier. Nikki's mom decided to stick around when she dropped me off first. Surprisingly, Nikki was allowed to tag along. We entered my new dorm. I was super nervous. New people weren't exactly my thing…

"Hey, you're the new kid, right?" Someone asked. I whipped around. Some dude was by the door way to the hang out room. He had muddy brown hair, Facial Hair?! , glasses, and a deep voice. "Ummm…yeah…" I answered. "I'm Cody. What's your name?" The Dude asked. "Bill..." I lowered my face in guilt. "Bill…Cipher." I introduced. The dude gasped. "The Dorito guy?" He guessed. I nodded. "Wait, what the heck is a Dorito?!" I asked him. "A triangle-shaped chip…" Nikki said. I looked at her. "I want to change my name…" I complained. Ehh…It's true. Nikki patted my back. "I'm certain you'll be recognized quite a lot…" She said. "Why?" I asked. "Because there's tons of "Gravity Falls" fans in the school…" She replied. I groaned in embarrassment. "Well, good to have you, Dorito. Wink, Wink." Cody said. Nikki rolled her eyes. Cody went to another room. Just then a dorm parent came in. "Uhhh. Hi, how are you?" he asked. Who was this guy? I gave him a thumbs up. "Well, my name is Mr. Guffey. What's yours? Clearly it was a bad time for him to be drinking coffee then…"Bill Cipher…"I said. "WHHAAAT??!!" Mr. Guffey shouted in surprise. Mr. Guffey spilled his coffee on his shirt. Luckily, it was not hot…so he didn't get burned. He just had a brownish stain on his shirt now…it was white, too.

"Well…at least I know who are. The rest of the day was calm. Nikki went to her dorm. I hung out and scared a lot of people just by my introduction. When I went to my room to unpack my belongings before I retired for the night, a few thoughts wondered in my mind…

 _"Will the other kids accept me or will they be scared of me? How will I survive in this school if the other kids don't accept me? Will I make new friends given the fact that I'm a former villain from a kid's cartoon?"_

You never know what to expect in high school. New, life, new school, LOTS of potential problems…


	3. The First Day

Chapter 3:

"The First Day!!!"

 **Warning: Bullying!**

Nikki (OC) POV

Morning came really fast! I didn't know why! Maybe it was because I was excited for my first day back. Maybe it was because of my stress over this pass fall break. Or most definitely, the fact that my new friend is Bill Cipher!!! And maybe the fact that he's coming to this school and today was his first day! Since he once had infinite knowledge, he'll start as a freshmen. Just like me!!! I woke up and got ready for school. I went downstairs. I asked the morning house-parent to use the telephone. I called h-dorm to see if Bill was awake. A house-parent answered. "Yes?" He answered, very tired. "Is Bill Cipher awake?" I asked anxiously. The dude hesitated for a moment before asking someone in the background if Bill was awake. The dude came back with someone else. "Hey, Nikki. What's up?" A familiar voice greeted. "Hey, Bill!" I greeted back. A few of the other girls stared at me. "Can you meet me at the entrance of your dorm at around 6:59?" I asked him. "I can try…" Bill Replied. "I hope to see you than, Bill…" I told him. "I hope so, too…" He replied. I hung up.

15 minutes later…

I met Bill at his dorm entrance as requested fifteen minutes earlier. We walked to breakfast together, chatting away our worries and anxiety. We soon arrived at the dining hall; the dorms already there. The kids that ride the buses were started to come in. Bill and I went in line and got our breakfast. We then went over to the dining part of the dining hall. I found one of my friends, Jewelia at a table. I led Bill to the table. Bill and I sat at the table with Jewelia. Jewelia looked at me with a puzzled and annoyed face. "Who exactly is this?" she asked. "He's new…" I replied mysteriously. Jewelia looked at Bill, who knew what was coming. "What's your name, man?" she asked. Bill sighed. "Bill…" He said. Jewelia quirked an eyebrow. Bill face palmed. "You ever watched Gravity Falls?" He asked her. Jewelia gasped. "Shut up! You're lying!" She exclaimed. Bill death stared at Jewelia. "Do I have to prove it, then?" He asked. Jewelia nodded. Bill sighed before closing his eye. He opened it wide. "Hey, that wasn't very nice!" He suddenly exclaimed. Jewelia blushed. "Also, what the hell is a "Tattletale"?!" Bill asked with a quirked eyebrow. Jewelia sighed. "Okay, now I believe you…but how are you real?" Jewelia asked. Bill groaned. "Look, man. I don't know everything anymore…especially how I got in this dimension. I don't even think I will ever find out. I'm not for certain if the Pines family even is aware that I'm back and is seeking redemption…" Bill explained. I felt really bad for him. I didn't even think about how he even got here to start with. I looked back at the entrance where we came out of. There they were. My two best friends; Zachery A. and Ariel S. I called over to them. They came towards my table. When they arrived, Jewelia got up to make room. She took up her tray. As she came to get her stuff from her seat, she told Bill; "Please, don't ever read my mind again or you'll be screwed for life. See ya later!" "Oh, Please! I have limited powers, honey…" Bill said back. Jewelia Growled at Bill. Well they're relationship started well… "Hey, I think I actually recognize that girl…I think I made a deal with her brother…he made me bother her" Oh, my God!!! I remember Jewelia Telling me about that! I thought she was joking! Apparently not.

"Hey, Nikki." Zach said. "Hey, Zach. Hey Ariel." I greeted. Zach noticed Bill. "Who's this?" He asked. I smirked at him. "Bill…" I said. "WHAT?! No way!!!" Ariel said, spitting her orange juice in her cereal. Bill made a disgusted face because of that. "Did you tell him about your huge crush?" Ariel asked. If I didn't look Mexican, I would be as red as a tomato. "Yes…" I said slowly, just to make sure they knew how embarrassed I felt then. Ariel giggled. I rolled my eyes while playfully hitting Ariel. "Do you want my face to become a living microwave?" I asked her jokingly. "Maybe…" She said. I picked up my fork and handed it to Bill. "No one should trust me with this…" I told him. Bill quirked an eyebrow. "Are you sure it isn't the other way around? It'd make more sense that way…also, I think I had a really bad influence on you…" He joked before playfully elbowing me. Nice, Bill. Nice. The morning Bell rung. "Well, it so awesome to meet you, Bill!!! Nikki's been talking about you non-stop!!! I think she's super happy!!!" Ariel told Bill. Bill grinned at her. It was not one of his evil grins, it was a completely genuine grin. He was making super good progress in his redemption. We went our advisory. (Homeroom) Bill was assigned to the same advisory as me. So we got to hang out a little while. I humored him with a few videos. Like YTP about his insanity. It was funny because he didn't know his original design was his same self, but green. "It looks like I'm going to puke or something…" he had said. It was also funny because the designers purposely look like he was insane. "Nice editing…" Bill also commented. I honestly was surprised at this. I had assumed the video would make him more miserable.

Soon came first period. Algebra. We were doing equations with...well, you guessed it. Ironically as it sounds…triangles. Other than Bill staring at the triangular figures in misery, he seemed to complete his work as if it was work a kindergartener would be assigned. He helped me complete the work as well. He helped me understand the problems a lot better than a teacher would. At least some of my grades will up… 2nd period came and went. Language Arts. 3rd Period came and went. Spanish. When 4th period came around, I was excited. "Why do you like 4th period so much?" Bill asked me as we walked to class. "It's Art, Bill!!! Didn't you find me on an art website?" I explained to him. Bill face palmed. "I'm losing my intelligence…" He said. A few really awkward minutes later, we arrived at art. "Does your schedule say you have Art, Bill?" I asked him. Bill pulled out his piece of paper that contained the info about his schedule. He nodded. "Yep…" He answered. I sighed in awe. "Come on, my nacho overlord." I told him. He looked at me while making one of his smug smiles. "Okay, crazy-cat-lady." He said back. I would've blushed in embarrassment again if not for my tan skin tone.

You want to hear something funny? We did a portrait project in Art. The theme was to draw, color, or paint someone you love. Someone you're thankful for. We did this project because Thanksgiving was coming around next month. I don't even need to tell you who my portrait was of, because you probably already guessed who. If you haven't, you're stupid. Very stupid. If you are one of those idiots, I'll tell you. It was of Bill. See? Idiots! "Who are you drawing, Bill?" I asked him. He smirked. "Wouldn't you like to know…?" He said. I heard Jewelia, who was sitting nearby, huff in annoyance. I didn't blame her. I wouldn't want to be around her if she be all flirty with Boris form her favorite game; "Bendy and the Ink Machine". I rolled my eyes at Bill. "Oh, come on, Nikki! I was teasing." Bill said before showing me his portrait. I hate to admit, but I feel like one of those idiots now. It was...of me. The most beautiful "me" I've ever seen. I think it's safe to say that Bill is way fucking better than my older brother!!! Holy shit. I gaped in amazement. Bill smiled. (Again, a nice and cute genuine grin) "I knew you'd like it." He said. I wish I was paler so Bill could see how embarrassed I was then. I completed my portrait of Bill about 15 minutes later. I honestly thought Bill would not be amused. I showed him my picture. Okay, I'm really thankful that Bill is unusually pale; because he looked like a tomato when he saw it. I wasn't expecting this, either. Bill unexpectedly hugged me tight. And I thought my art wouldn't be that impressing to him. Giving the fact that he's a one-trillion-year-old dream demon, I'd thought he'd seen better in his time…

Do you know those parts of romance stories when everything goes downhill? It doesn't really happen with Bill and I, but it is to the part where a lot of stuff changes. Not everybody knows that Bill Cipher indeed exists and is at our school this very second. No one but my friends, that is. If Bill were to get exposed, everything goes downhill from there. The fact that a majority of this school is well aware of Bill does not help at all. In fact, it just would make things worse. Especially the Bill-haters. And I'm pretty sure Bill doesn't want different versions of my brother after him. I highly doubt this kind of thing would happen. Boy, I couldn't be more wrong…

It started at lunch. Bill and I were walking in the hallway when some dumbass wasn't using their cane. In result the dumbass bumped into me, and caused me to lose balance and (almost) fall. Bill's reflexes were pretty fast. He caught me just before I hit the hard ground. Bill then turned his attention to the dumbass. Bill was clearly pissed off! BIG TIME!!! Okay, a few things. I honestly would've done the same thing if some dumbass bumped into my girlfriend and she almost fell on the ground, maybe getting a concussion. Also, Bill was just defending me. He looking out for me. I'm pretty sure he'd be willing to risk getting in big trouble just for me. That's actually what happened today…Bill also was exposed to the whole school. Let the drama games begin!!! Bill ran over the kid that "assaulted" me and picked him up by his shirt collar. I think Bill is going too far. I don't blame him. Bill is…Bill. "You better apologize to Nikki before I disassemble your molecules!!!" he growled. I cringed. He's gone waaaay too far now! The kid yelped in fear. I then found out why the kid was obsessed with diapers; to prepare for a situation like this. He pissed himself. "I'm…sorry, Nikki…" The kid managed to squeak. Bill dropped the kid. The poor kid stumbled onto his feet and begin to rush away. "THIS NEVER HAPPENED!!!" Bill warned him. Uhhh…okay. I preceded to walk up to Bill. He looked at me concerned. "I just Ciphered out, didn't I?" he asked quickly. I nodded slowly. "Shit…" Bill said quietly before face palming. I shook my head. "Come on, Bill. Let's just forget it and head to lunch." I told him. He complied. We begin to head to lunch. We got our trays and food and sat at my usual table. With Ariel and Zach. Bill and I sat down with them. Oh crap. The dumbass was in middle school. Not ten minutes into lunch, Bill Ciphered out again. Remember when I said I was wrong about thinking that Bill wouldn't expose himself to the whole school? Uh...oh…

Revenge of the Dumbass. He bumped into me again, his tray hitting my head. Bill got pissed off again. "THAT'S IT!!! NOW I'M REALLY GOING TO DISASSENBLE YOUR MOLECULES!!! IF MY NAME ISN'T BILL CIPHER!!!" he blurted. Everyone gasped and turned to Bill. "Bill, I think we should see Ms. Selina." I suggested looking around nervously. "Who?" Bill asked.

"The Physiatrist…" I said.

To be continued…


	4. Two New Events

**Warning: gross stuff ahead!**

 **Gravity Falls belongs to Alex Hirsch.**

 **Nikki Fang belongs to me.**

 **Other OCs belongs to their owners.**

 **Guest star!!!**

 **FYI, Alex Hirsch belongs to Alex Hirsch.**

Chapter 4:

"The Two Events"

Bill's POV

Okay, so I messed up? Big deal!!! That's just two more sins added to my list of one million more. All the physiatrist visit did for me just made me lose some of my pride. The physiatrist gave me a bunch of lectures about my behavior at lunch. She wasn't yet aware of the fact that I'm Bill Cipher. I didn't tell her the truth, though, because I knew she'd find out soon enough anyways now that the whole school knows of my existence. By the time the visit was over lunch was over, Nikki and I were about six minutes late for fifth period. The rest of the day went by without incident. Apparently, my behavior was good for the rest of the week, save the few arguments I've gotten in with one of Nikki's friends…and the food fights…

The moment we got on the bus to Nikki's hometown, Nikki and started chatting away our thoughts. "How was your first week, Bill?" Nikki had asked me. "Good…" She smiled at me. "That kid you beat up has a fucked up mental state, Bill. You may not have noticed, I kind of found that funny…I tried my best to hold back my laughs…" Nikki told me. I grinned in guilt. Nikki elbowed me. "Come on, Bill! You have to admit that was funny." Nikki said. I frowned. I looked down at myself. "I really was fucked up, wasn't I?" I asked myself. "And now because I was really fucked up, I ruined a cute girl's sanity…" Nikki looked at me sadly. She put her hand on my shoulder. I looked up at her. "I'm sorry…" I said to her. "I'm sorry I came into your life and ruined it…" I looked down and buried my face in my hands. I started to shake as I let out my sobs. Damn, I was so guilty and depressed then. I barely felt Nikki's comforting hug. I felt calmer in her body heat. "It's oaky, Bill." She said. "You didn't ruin my life at all. In fact, you just made it better." Nikki started to tear up as well. "Now that I know that you're real, I don't to lose you…if I did--" I cut her off. I hugged her for a few moments before breaking it up. I took her hands in mine. "I'm never leaving you…I'm assuming I still cannot die…" I reassured her. "I…this may sound completely out of character, but you're probably the only creature that ever cared for me…and…I love you for that...I know I've told you before, but I'm wasn't joking…I never was…ever." Because I never really paid attention to human romance, I'm awful at flirting. I scratched my head, not sure if Nikki bought. Like I said before. I. Love. Her. Yeah, I know. I'm Bill Cipher. People say that I can't love and never will. Well, all those people who quoted that can go fuck themselves, because I found true love, and that was Nikki.

Holy shit! I've never expected it to happen this early in our relationship!!! Okay, let me rewind. After my explanation, the best thing happened: my first kiss. Nikki's first kiss. Our first kiss. After we parted, I looked at her with my eye wide. "What's wrong?" Nikki asked. "I—I've never expected the kiss to be this early…" I told her. "I got impatient..." Nikki said. The rest of the bus ride was mostly uneventful. Except Nikki falling asleep on my shoulder. Cute

When we got home, another unexpected surprise occurred. We had a…unexpected visitor…he was sitting on the couch with Nikki's evil brother gaping at him. The man had chocolate brown hair and eyes. He had a beard and wore a plaid shirt and jeans. He looked up at me. He gaped at me. "Bill Cipher." He said. I looked at him. "Who exactly are you?" I asked him. "And what are you doing in my house?" The man looked over me before saying: "My name is Alex Hirsch, your father and creator. Nikki perked up and blacked out from behind me. I didn't know how to feel…I didn't feel like this was going to end well…

Alex continued looking over me. "I don't understand. Why are you here? What do you want?" I asked him. "I'm here because of you, Bill." Alex said. I quirked an eyebrow. "I'm the creator of Gravity Falls. I hope you didn't take the truth hard…" He explained. "Uhhh…Yeah I totally did take it heard, Alex!" I told him. Alex gave me a sad look. "I'm sorry I created you like this. I needed an antagonist for the show--" I cut him off. "You ruined my life. I didn't want to see this guy's face again. He's the one who made me a living nightmare. He's the one who made me who I was. He's the one who ruined EVERYTHING for me!!! I went upstairs to Nikki's room. I went to a corner in the bedroom and curled up in a ball. I buried my face between my knees, and I sobbed the second time that day. I sobbed for about five minutes, when I heard a knock on the door. Nikki and Alex. That Alex came in. Alex carried a suitcase with him. He and Nikki went to my corner. Alex looked at Nikki, who nodded. He sighed. "Hey, I wanted to take you home, but clearly you hate me." He said. I gave him a death stare. He sighed again. "Is it true? Did those events that occurred in the show really happen to you?" Alex asked me with his face full of concern. I nodded. He covered his face in embarrassment. "I'm such a bastard…" He mumbled to himself. I looked at him. "Sure, you are…" I told him. Nikki gave me the "this is what regret looks like." face. Alex looked at Me. Sighing for the third time, he opened his suit case and took out two pieces of paper. He handed one to Nikki and me. I looked at Alex. I was confused and upset. I didn't want to deal with this shit today. "They're contracts." Alex said. "Sign it, and Nikki can keep you here. This will also give her your character. If she signs it, I won't own your character anymore…" He explained. My eyes widened. "You mean…I--I will own his character from the show and will get to live with him?!" Nikki asked. Alex nodded. Nikki reads over the terms. She signed the contract. I looked at mine. It was the same stuff as Nikki's contract, but it asked if I wanted to stay with Nikki and be hers. I read over the terms as well. I signed the contract as well. I held out my hand to Alex for a handshake. He flinched as I expected. "Ummm…I guess I should get going, then." Alex said. He started towards the door, but stopped suddenly. He turned to me. "Can I ask you something?" He asked. I shrugged. "You kinda just asked me something, but go ahead." I replied. Alex's face turned bright red. Like a tomato. "Umm…do you happen to know how you exactly got here?" He asked. I frowned. "Why would you ask me that?" I asked him back. I really hated when people asked me that question. It just reminds me of my sins. "I mean, why wouldn't I? You do have an all-knowing eye after all…right?" He said. I shook my head slowly. "I'm human now. You're an idiot if you think I still have infinite intelligence." I snapped. I rubbed my temples. "I feel like shit…" I complained. Nikki looked at me full of concern. She turned to Alex. "Can I talk to you alone?" She asked him. He nervously nodded and the two exited the room.

Outside the room…

Nikki (OC) POV

Okay since Alex Hirsch is here, and I've always wanted to do this, here we go! I took out my camera and started recording. "I'm sorry, Alex. This isn't personal…it's for the fans of your show. I hugged him. He quirked an eyebrow. "Sorry…for hugging me?" he asked me. "No, that was for creating the beloved show. I'm just sorry for this:" I kicked him the balls. "That's for dramatically ending the show!" I told him. He stood up after cradling his…uh…part. "Okay, I have to admit, I totally deserved that…at least Bill is yours now." He said. "Okay…it's still an honor to meet you Alex. Can I get a selfie?" I asked him. "Sure." He replied. I took out my phone. We took the selfie. "Thanks!" I said. He nodded. "Anytime." He said. "Nice to meet you." I waved as he descended the hallway. I went back in my room.

I saw Bill laying on his bed. "Are you okay, Bill?" I asked him. "I feel like shit…" He replied. I rolled my eyes and went to his bed and I Gave him a hug. My eyes widened when I felt Bill Vomiting on my shoulder. "I told you so…" He said.

To be continued…


	5. Sicknesses and Dramatic Time Skips

**Warning: ...I got nothing...**

 **I don't own Gravity Falls.**

 **I just own Nikki Fang.**

Chapter 5:

"Sicknesses and Time Skips"

Nikki's (OC) POV

Because Bill haaad to throw up all over me, I had to take four showers that day. I guess I now know what to expect when he says "I feel like shit…" After I finished cleaning the (sort of) Demon puke stink off me, I had my mother take Bill's temperature. He had the flu. This was going to be interesting. Bill's first illness!!! Since he didn't know how illnesses all worked, I wanted to be with him. I also wanted to keep an eye on my Bill Cipher-hating brother of mine. I went in my room when my mom went out, and went over to the futon where which was now Bill's bed. He looked up at me and gave me a weak smile. I sighed. "Bill…I need you to get me sick…" I said. Bill's eye widened in shock. "W-what?! W-why?!" He asked. I sat down beside him. "Because, Bill…I want to be with you…this is your first flu and I just want to be there to comfort you. I also need to make sure you don't lose your other eye in your sleep." I said. Bill blushed. "T-thanks…but how should I spread my--" Bill sneezed. A lot of snot going everywhere-including my face. He looked at me guilty and surprised. He scrambled up from the futon and went to get a few tissues. He came back and gave me a couple. "I--I'm so, so, so sorry. I didn't mean to d--" I nodded and smirked. He looked at me with a quirked eyebrow. "What?" he asked. "Congrats, Bill. You have gave me your flu!!!" I exclaimed excitedly. "I hope…"

It wasn't long until my mom found out I caught Bill's flu. Since Bill and I was still sick when the new school week started, we had to stay home that week. It was Wednesday. Bill and I had been in our room all week doing nothing but sleep, eat and read. We didn't talk that much because we wanted to save our energy. We were laying on Bill's futon. We found energy to talk. I was daydreaming about prom when Bill asked me something. "I've noticed that your structure is…odder than other humans…why is that" At first I thought that either Bill was high on antibiotics or he was amusing himself by being perverted. Until I realized what he was referred to; my rare genetic disorder, Stickler Syndrome. "I uh…I have a rare genetic disorder…I feel awkward talking about it…" I told Bill. I looked away, feeling embarrassed. "Oh, come on, man. Try me!!!" Bill pleaded. I scratched my head, still hesitating. The reason I was hesitating was because Bill…well let's just say that I don't know what to expect if he did know. "He probably wouldn't love me anymore." I thought. Bill looked at me in concern. "Hey…if you don't want to talk about it, I won't force you…I'll still love you…" He told me. I nodded. He offered a hug. I accepted it. "Okay, I'll tell you about my disorder."

"Stickler syndrome is a group of hereditary conditions characterized by a distinctive facial appearance, eye abnormalities, hearing loss, and joint problems. These signs and symptoms vary widely among affected individuals. The condition runs in my mom's side of the family. I'm the most affected kid of my family right now. I was born with a cleft palate, which is basically a hole in the roof of your mouth. The hole already got fixed, but my jaws are still not aligned right. The goal is to fix that by this summer. I'm also am near-sighted, I have hearing loss, and my joints are extremely fragile. The worst thing about this disorder is the fact that my retinas very easily. This means I could go blind if I were to hit in the face. Because of this, I'm not allowed to play any contact sports. That's actually why I wasn't mad when you almost beat up that kid. If you didn't swoop down and keep me from falling on my face, I'd probably be completely blind. Plus it was funny to see him suffer." Bill looked at me full of empathy and guilt. "I'm so sorry…" He said. "I'm sorry you had to suffer through all of that…" "Its fine, Bill. I'm glad you understand…" I said.

I was glad that Bill came in my life. I was glad he was willing to stay with us when we saved him. I'm glad he exists! Now I read quite a lot of stories online and a majority of them are redemption stories; mainly about Bill's redemption. The most popular Bill-redemption stories I've read are very different from what's happening right now. First off in the stories I've been reading, it takes a very, very, very long time for Bill to get used to things. In fact, some stories are over fifty chapters long and are still being updated. Some stories are now trilogies. While in this story, his redemption is processing very quickly. The reason because His redemption is progressing quickly is probably the fact that he isn't near the Pines family and he mysteriously appeared in this reality- where his worst enemies don't exist. Second off in the stories, even when Bill is redeemed he's still has a bad attitude and throws constantly throws tantrums. In this story, things are going mostly smoothly. Bill only picked fights with the dumb bullies to defend me. He did do a few gross things like pissing in the sink when he used the bathroom for the first time and throwing up on me. He learned to love surprisingly quickly in my opinion. But yeah. You get the point. Bill makes a lot better progress when far away from the Pines.

*time skip* 

Most of the school year went by fast! One of the most interesting parts was when Bill joined the wrestling team. "I think it will be a good way to let out your anger." Bill had said. Somehow, my body was telling me that this wouldn't end well. Boy, it could not be more right!!! Apparently, since Bill was once a dream demon, he had a lot more strength than normal people. This resulted in Bill getting kicked off the team on the first meet!!! Why? Well…let's just say that most of the people who wrestled Bill will be staying in the hospital for quite a while. The good thing that out of this…incident was that not only has Bill caused violence, he also taught his other teammates a few lessons in wrestling. Bill encouraged people to be more confident and gain more strength by just being his violent self. He showed people that some people may be wimps on the outside, but they can be badsass on the inside. Another thing that got me perked up was when Bill and I joined the Forensics team. Forensics is all about literature. Your able to make speeches, have debates, poems, creative writing. When we read our piece, we'll have a time limit. You'll get judged by the time you take to read your piece, the facts and creativity, details, organization, and more. I will no longer bore you with this…But with Bill's super intelligence and my creativity, Bill and I managed to get the school in first place in the conference.

Bill has gotten himself into trouble throughout the year. The deepest trouble he got in was an in-school suspension. He got a bunch of lunch detentions as well. But he only got in trouble for me. He stood up for me (by beating up kids). He covered for me when I did something wrong. It was a very sweet thing of him to do…

But that wasn't the best part of the year. My b-day and prom were was both the worst and the best things that happened!

The bad thing was tramactic, though.

To be continued…


	6. Went like a dream: part one

**AN: FYI, "The New Brother" has ended was because I'm doing a crossover sequel! Rick Morty crossover. I'm turning "The New Brother" into a crossover trilogy!**

 **I only gots one follow...**

 **I'll go hide in the closet with FFF now...**

 **Anyways here's part one of a two part chapter!**

 **The sooner I get more reviews stuff, the sooner I'll put up part two...yes that chapter is ready...*evil smirk* remember my new username...**

 **Welp, yep...**

 **Gravity Falls isn't mine...**

 **Just Nikki Fang...**

 **Other OCs are themselves'...**

 **Ms. Cipher16, OVER AND OUT!!!**

Chapter 6 

"Went like a dream"

Part 1

Bill's POV

I'm going to do it. I'm finally going to do it. I'm asking Nikki out. I worked up the nerve to ask. I've been itching to ask Nikki out for a while now, but I was just too nervous to do so. It was January. It was two days until Nikki's Birthday. I thought it was the perfect night to pop the question. It was time for afternoon homeroom. I met Nikki at our classroom. She spotted me and came running over. "Hey, Bill." She greeted. I blushed. "Hey, cat…" I greeted back. "Hey, Bill? You been kinda distant lately. Is something up?" she asked. I looked up at her in guilt. I've been too focused on figuring out how to properly ask Nikki out so much, I've been forgetting to hang out with her! I scratched my head. "Sorry, Cat…I didn't even realize I haven't been around much. I just been thinking…" I said. Nikki frowned. "You gonna tell me what your thinking about?" She asked shyly. I noticed this and at her a reassuring smile. "Trust me, Cat. You'll like what I'm trying to…ask…god, I'm like Pine Tree!" I attempted to reassure her. I cupped my mouth. Nikki smiled. She walked over to me and took my hand hers. "Student center. Six. We can talk about it then." She said ruffling my hair. She begun to get her stuff as the final bell ringed. She reached over and kissed me on the cheek. She started down the hall to her dormitory. I looked at her go.

Two days later…

Nikki's (OC) POV

Today is my Birthday!!! Sorry, I'm just excited about the fact that I'm turning sixteen and that it's my first birthday I'll be spending with Bill Cipher. The school day was like any other, except I was now officially a young woman. I then realized something. I'm old enough to go to prom!!! I wonder if prom had something to do with why Bill was so…anxious. I realized that it was afternoon homeroom again. Wow, time went by fast. I looked at Bill. He was sitting across from me. I smiled. Bill smiled back with His golden hair glowing in the sunlight to add to the cuteness. Bill then blushed like a tomato after seeing my awed face. " Ummm…I'll see you at six?" Bill asked. I took Bill's hand in mine. "So there, Bill!" I replied stroking his hand.

The dorm time went by decently fast, but for some reason, dinner was agonizingly slow. Of course, I sat by Bill. When I got back to the dorm, I made sure I looked decent. I didn't want to look bad in front of Bill. Not that he'd care. He loves me regardless. Speaking of which, I have a feeling that tonight was going to end well.

When it was six, I asked the dorm parent if I could go the student center. After I got permission, I bolted down the stairs so fast, I almost fell down the stairs. When I reached the bottom, I noticed that Bill was waiting for me in the hallway. He was dressed formal. Fancy, to be specific. Almost as if the meeting was a date. I hoped it was one. He came over to me and we hugged. I tucked my head in the crook of his neck as we hugged. "We should get going." Bill said. I nodded I agreement. We broke up our hug and started heading to the student center. When we arrived at the student center, I stopped in front of the shelf of chips. I eyed the Doritos. I suddenly had an idea. I turned to Bill, who was giving me a puzzled look, and smirked at him. Bill got nervous. "Cat? What are thinking?" He asked. My smirk grew. "Hey, Bill. You want be a cannibal?" I asked him. He gulped. "What do you mean?" He questioned. I gestured to the Doritos. Bill sighed in relief as he took out his wallet and paid for two bags of the said chips.

Bill's POV

We sat at a table after I bought the "Doritos" for Nikki. I made sure we were as far away from the other people as possible. I didn't intend to have a freak out incident. I worked so hard to come up with the nerve to ask Nikki out. I knew that I couldn't back out now. I took a deep breath and sighed. I was nervous. Super nervous. "So what did you want to talk about?" Nikki asked, most likely sensing the awkwardness I was feeling. I scratched at my neck. "I've been thinking…we've been spending all school year together I feel…we are connected..not just as friends…something…more…" I said before smiling awkwardly. Nikki looked at me with anxiety and curiosity written all over her face. "Point being…?"She asked me. I took in another breath. "The point is…I think we should take our relationship to the next level…I thought tonight was the perfect time to bring this this up. I've been wanting to confess for a while, but…I didn't have…the…nerves…to. I'm telling you tonight because we're the same age and our birthdays are like a month apart. You're a month older than me…" I said. Nikki got more anxious. "February?" She guessed. I nodded. "What date?"Nikki asked. "15th." I replied. Nikki looked at me in shock. "I know, it's such a coincidence because, one: it's on the same day when the last *gulp* weirdmegddon aired on TV. Two: it's right after Valentines Day." I said "speaking of romance, could we continue?" I asked Nikki. She nodded before stealing the question right out of my mouth. "Just one question…are you trying…to you know ask me out... on a date? Make us official?" She asked. My cheeks flushed and took in yet another breath before nodding my head quickly. Now, this is a reaction I've never expected from Nikki. But hey. At least it's positive.

Nikki fell out of her chair after doing a spit take with her soda I got her with the bags of Doritos. She bolted up off the floor and blurted out my desired answer. Was she hoping I'd ask? "FUCK YEAH!!! I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU TO ASK. AYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!! AW MAN, BILL! I COULD KISS YOU RIGHT NOW!" She blurted excitedly. I gave her her desire and pulled her in for a kiss. We ignored the stares as our lips touched. We parted quickly so we wouldn't cause a bigger scene. Nikki had calmed after our kiss. "So…did you have something in mind?" Nikki asked. I scratched my head. Well, I heard prom is coming up sometime after February…sooo…" I took my fourth breath. Unfortunately, my words came out jumbled and probably not understandable. "Willyougotopromwithme?!" I asked. I wasn't for sure if Nikki could even understand my question. "Aww, you sound like Pine Tree when he was trying to ask Ice bag out. But read my mind if you want to know my answer…though you should already know what it is…" I had a decent guess, but I read her mind anyways just to confirm. "Fucking, fuck, fuck, fucking fuck yes!!!" I read. I looked at her questioning her colorful vocabulary. "Well?" She asked. "You said as I predicted…with a bunch of F bombs…" Nikki suddenly looked at me in concern. "Uh, Bill?"She asked."yeahhh?"I said uneasily. "If it normal for your ear and nose to bleed?" She asked. I quirked an eyebrow. I took out a napkin and wiped my ear. Nikki was right, I noticed blood. I wiped my nose as well. I already felt the blood dripping out. I believe theory is proved to be true now. "Oh no…" I muttered. Nikki grew more worried. "What's wrong?" She asked. "My feared theory is true…I'm overwhelming my body by overusing my powers. I think that's actually why I got so sick earlier this year…" I explained. "Then why exactly are you having different effects?" Nikki asked. "Because it would depend on how much I overuse my powers. I could bleed, I could get nauseous or sick, I could pass, or some cases, die. My heart would have too much energy and the energy would overpower it. So it would stop…and i'd die. If I overuse my regeneration, then I'd lose weight. Then I'd get skinny and most likely die from being dangerously underweight. Too many possible bad incomes. That's why I need to be careful…I don't want to lose you…and you don't want to lose me…" I explained. Nikki pulled me close. We hugged for a while before breaking up. "I don't want to lose you" Nikki said. "I know. I didn't realize I was mortal. At least I won't live without you after you pass…" I told her. Nikki pulled me in for another kiss. We pulled away again. "I can't see you in a dress…" I teased. Nikki smiled. "And I can't wait to see you in a snappy yellow suit.." Nikki teased back. I grin. I looked at the time. I realized we needed to head back to our dorms soon. I took out a index card and wrote something in code and gave it to Nikki. I kissed her cheek. "We should go to our dorms now…" I told her. She nodded before giving me one last kiss and heading out to go to her dorm.

Nikki's (OC) POV

*Time skip*

as I lay in bed, I was thinking about the note. I had deciphered it just five minutes ago. It read "til the end of time…" I noticed I was tired as hell. "Til the end of time…" I repeated before drifting off to sleep.

To be continued…


	7. Went Like a Dream: Part Two

Bill & I

Chapter 6

"Went like a dream"

Part 2

"Prom/Life, death, and life again"

3rd person

April, 2018…

An old man sat watching inter-dimensional television. He had spiky blue hair and a matching unibrow. He wore a dirty lab coat and had a bad drinking problem. Now, the man was going through the channels trying to find something decent to watch. Then he found it. A news channel from an alternate reality contained a news story that shocked him. He turned up the volume. The news anchor was standing by what looked like a mom and her daughter. But there was someone else with them. He was holding hands with the daughter. "I'm here tonight with some breaking news…" the anchor announced. "The mysterious young man who was found and saved from being stranded and starving on a highway early October shocked us all Friday. It was revealed he is a villain from a kid's cartoon. As some proof, here is some footage posted by a YouTuber called Adventure Boris." A video appeared on the screen. It showed the mysterious kid who was standing by the girl. He looked to be in someone's backyard. He stood by a pile of wood. His hands just then ignited with light blue fire. That was enough to scare the living shit out of old man.

The old man ran towards his communicator. He quickly dialed his desired number. His friend would know what to do. Three rings went by before someone answered. "Hello?" "We have a problem, Stanford…" the man told his friend. "I see…what's the matter? Did you run out of supplies for your experiments?" Ford asked the man. "No…worse…remember when you told me about what happened with…Bill last year?" The man asked. "Yeah…why?" Ford asked uneasily. "He's back…he was on the news…" the man said. Ford gasped from the other side of the line. "Where? I need to see what he's doing?" The man looked back at the TV. The screen showed a image of Bill and the girl that was shown standing next to him. "Ummm…you won't believe this, but he has a girlfriend…" He said. The man took the image and faxed it over to his friend. "WHAT?!" Ford exclaimed. "I—I need the coordinates! That girl might be in danger!" The man rolled his eyes as found he the desired directions and faxed them to his friend.

Ford ran to the portal he had rebuilt with more precautions. He the coordinates of his destination and collected some weapons and supplies. He finally hopped in the portal.

Indiana, April, 2018…

Bill's POV

Its tonight…the prom…it's tonight…Nikki and I have been a waiting a long time for this! We've been through a lot. Recently, no thanks to Nikki's friend, we were visited by a news crew. I fear it would also be viewed on the interdimensional cable. I hope the Pines family don't find out…

We just arrived at the dorms. The school day felt exhaustingly slow. But it's finally happening! Nikki and I are having our first date! I was in my dorm putting on my black vest over my yellow dress shirt after my shower. I messed with my hair as I styled it with hair gel. I put on a yellow trench coat over that. I finally put on my signature bow tie and top hat. I may have given up on that awful dream demon career, but I will never give up on me the fact I'm a snappy dresser and my weird personality. When it was time for dinner, I darted towards the door. Like the school day, dinner was agonizingly slow. Nikki and I were glad when dinner finally ended. We rushed to the tower room as instructed the day before. A limo was waiting for us. Nikki gaped at it before gaping at me in pure joy. I opened the door her and she climbed in before I climbed in after her. We were soon on our way…

Nikki (OC) POV

I was super excited. I was sooo ready for this! Bill and I are official! We were deeply in love. We arrived at the building the prom would be taking place. As we went down the aisle to the building, people were gaping, taking pictures, and other stuff that would make one feel uncomfortable. We entered the building. For the first part of prom, we did the normal things couples would do at prom. We took our picture after Bill bought me the flower bracelet thingy that the girls wore. We drunk punch and danced. But I suddenly had an idea. I turned to Bill and told him that I'll be back. I went up to the DJ and requested a song I've always wanted Bill to hear…

Bill's POV

It took only a moment before Nikki came back. "What did you do?" I asked. "I requested a song I've always wanted you to hear…" she answered. The occurring music suddenly switched off, grabbing everyone's attention. "Listen up, couples!" The DJ said. "A song was just requested by an individual! Let's bring it down!" I blushed. The requested song just then started playing.

" _What would I do without your smart mouth?_

 _Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

 _You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

 _What's going on in that beautiful mind_

 _I'm on your magical mystery ride_

 _And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright"_

My blush grew even more. Nikki noticed this and smiled. "I knew you would like this song…" she said. She then started to sing along…

" _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh oh"_

I smiled widely. I begin to sprout tears. I just haven't felt this…happy in millions of years…I never thought I'd feel happiness ever again. Not before, during, or after all the horrible things I did.

 _How many times do I have to tell you_

 _Even when you're crying you're beautiful too_

 _The world is beating you down, I'm around through every mood_

 _You're my downfall, you're my muse_

 _My worst distraction, my rhythm and blues_

 _I can't stop singing, it's ringing, in my head for you_

I soon realized why she played this song. For me. For us.

 _My head's under water_

 _But I'm breathing fine_

 _You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

The bridge then came on. It was talking about something that had to do with working together…?

 _Give me all of you_

 _Cards on the table, we're both showing hearts_

I kept on blushing while we danced to the rhythm of the song.

 _Risking it all, though it's hard._

 _'Cause all of me_

 _Loves all of you_

 _Love your curves and all your edges_

 _All your perfect imperfections_

 _Give your all to me_

 _I'll give my all to you_

 _You're my end and my beginning_

 _Even when I lose I'm winning_

 _'Cause I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you_

 _I give you all of me_

 _And you give me all of you, oh oh_

While some people howled in excitement others awed. We danced to few more songs until it was time to announce the prom king and prom queen. The couples gathered around the stage. The announcer came up on stage and started to give a speech. He said that he'll announce the winners from the lowest status to the greatest status. Before we knew it, it was time to announce the prom queen and king.

Nikki (OC) POV

Bill and I looked at each other in disbelief as we heard our names get called a few tense moments later. I pulled Bill up to the stage with me as we accepted our rewards.

 ***time skip** *

Prom was over. Bill and I had decided to get some air. So, we went outside and walked. I then started to wonder. Alex Hirsch made sure to not share any personal details about Bill. All the fans know so far was that: one, he destroyed his home dimension, two: the 'happiness' he constantly shows is _fake_! I was jolted from my thoughts when I felt a hand touch my shoulder. "Hey, are you okay?" Bill asked me with a worried look on his cute face. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just wondering…" I was hesitating to finish the sentence because I didn't know how Bill would react if I brought up such a touchy subject. "You're wondering about my life before becoming a demon, aren't you?" Bill guessed. I looked at my feet guiltily while slowly nodding. Bill put his other hand on my shoulder. "It won't be tonight, I'll be sure to tell you my traumatic backstory soon" he said. I looked at him my eyes wide. "Really?!" I asked. "Of course! I have various reasons why I'd tell about it of all people. One, I heard that Alex didn't put much about my personal life. I don't think that that's fair…, second, you're my girlfriend. Guys shouldn't keep anything from their lover. And finally, I think it's for the best to tell someone. It's quite hard to live with. I think it'll help to talk to someone about it." Bill explained to me.

We continued walking in silence before I saw the last person I (Especially Bill) wanted to see. _Stanford Pines_ is here. And by Stanford, I mean _sixer_. I stopped abruptly, paralyzed in fear. Bill noticed this and came back over to me "what's wrong?" He asked in a scared and concerned tone. I managed to point a finger at Ford. _"Him!"_ I squeaked out in horror…

"The fight for his Life and consciousness"

Bill's POV

I looked where Nikki pointed. I let out a silent scream in horror before starting to hyperventilate. Just then, Ford spotted us before he pulls out a gun and running at us. Nikki grabbed my hand before we made a run for it. We ran several blocks before we became exhausted. We found refuge in a warehouse. We laid against a wall while we caught our breath. "W-hat are we s-supposed to do?!" Nikki asked with a shaky and scared voice. I gave her a comforting embrace. "We wait…" I said. We both know that if Ford found us, we're screwed. 15 minutes went by in silence. Nikki and I were still in an embrace. We were silent for a few more moments before we jumped at hearing a loud thump nearby. We broke apart our embrace and stood up as we heard some footsteps coming our direction.

Our breathing became heavy. I felt Nikki take my hand in hers. I glanced at her reassuringly. The footsteps became louder and louder. I could hear doors slamming. Ford was checking the warehouse if we were here. A few seconds later, the footsteps suddenly stopped. Nikki and I stole another glance from each other in fear. Because of me, Nikki is in danger. What makes this worse, is the fact that I might not be there when Nikki needs me the most. We stood there shivering and holding each other's hands for a few tense minutes. Then at the most unexpected moment, the door was kicked down. We saw Ford standing in the doorway with his gun raised. Nikki hid behind me. Ford gave me the death stare. "Step away from the girl!" He shouted at me. I glanced behind at Nikki. She nodded she started to sob. I put my hands up and slowly walked away from her. Ford aimed his gun at me. That sudden movement made me jump. Ford scowled at me. "Good, now an innocent won't be in a way…" Ford said. Before I had time to process what his words meant, a loud _bang_ echoed throughout the warehouse. Not a second later, I felt extreme pain in my side. I dropped to the ground and laid on a wall. I could see blood seeping from my side; staining my suit. I could feel the pain worsening and my breathing shaky and weak. Nikki was running over to me. I never asked for any of this. My breaths became weaker by the second. Nikki sat beside me while stroking my hair and my cheek. "Bill! Stay with me! Please! I— I can't live without you!" Nikki sobbed. I weakly took her hand in mine and told her: "Thank y—you. I—if I go, s—stay s—strong. I'll b—be with you in here…" I used my free hand to point to her heart. "Bill…don't go…I—I can't go forward in life without you." Nikki sobbed. I squeezed her hand gently. Before saying my last three words in a looong time. "I…love you…." I said weakly. I felt my eyelids growing heavy. My eyes fluttered shut as I lost consciousness.

Nikki (OC) POV

"NOOOOOOOOO!" I wailed. I checked Bill's pulse. It was there, but weak. I leaned on his chest while sobbing. "P-please don't l—leave me…" I whispered. I continued to sob. Ford was still there. He had a blank face and seemed to be watching me. He put his gun back in its holster. He took out his phone. His facial expression growing guiltier. It was like was trying not to show his feeling. If this is the case, he was doing a lousy job at it. He dialed a number and held it up to his ear. He gave me a worried glance before exiting the room. Five minutes passed. I heard Sirens blare a few blocks away. They became to grow louder and louder. I heard an engine stop. People were running and yelling orders. I realized what happened. Ford had called 911. "Hello?! Is anyone here?! I'm a EMT. I'm here to help!" I heard a guy announce. "H—HELP! MY BOYFRIEND IS DYING!" I shouted. I heard pairs of footsteps. Moments later, I saw three EMTs rushes in with stretcher for Bill. They very gently hoisted Bill up onto the stretcher. They rushed him to the ambience while others set up the life support equipment to help Bill.

*time skip*

It's been three months since that day Bill went to the hospital. I was told a few days after Bill was taken in that he will make a successful recovery. But about a month later, I was struck with bad news. I was told that Bill was in a coma and the doctors didn't know if or when he'd wake up. Another month went by and it was time for summer break which meant that the last phase of the plan to fixing my cleft pallet can now start. A few weeks in summer break, I was in surgery. At least it's the same hospital Bill's in. This is an inpatient surgery anyways.

*Time skip*

It's been around a year since Bill went to the hospital. I was seventeen now. It was February and there was only one day until Valentine's Day. It was Tuesday. The student council decided to make an alter for Bill in hope he'll return. _Gravity Falls_ is a popular subject in this school. Ever since Bill's alter was set up, I'd usually spend all my free time there either praying, mourning, crying, or just giving an offering. The day went fast. It just was never the same without Bill by side. Now it was Wednesday, or Valentine's Day. I put a box of chocolate and seventeen roses on the alter. "I love you, Bill." I had whispered as I descended to afternoon homeroom. Thursday was Bill's seventeenth birthday. I wished he was awake to celebrate it. It was his special day. It was Bill's birthday today. I was in fourth period when the phone rang. The teacher answered it and talked to the other person for a few moments before hanging up. She turned to me. "Nikki, your needed at the office. It's urgent…" the teacher told me.

*Time skip*

My dad picked me up and rushed me to the hospital. "What's happening, Daddy?" I asked. "It's a surprise…"my dad replied mysteriously. Minutes have passed until we were at our desired destination. It was the hospital Bill was staying in. I looked at my dad who nodded. We entered the ICU part of the hospital. We arrived at the front desk just in time to see a doctor and a nurse in a conversation. "Report?" The Doctor asked. "His conduction is stable. Stable enough he could check out. He has recovered drastically fast, but then went into a coma…he just woke up at 3:00am this morning. The nurses checked him over and asked him questions about himself to make sure he doesn't have amnesia. The test proved positive. He just was confused about why he didn't die by the bullet. We then checked the rest of his vitals and he is good to check out. We're just waiting on his guardians." The nurse explained. My dad cleared his throat. Both the nurse and the doctor turned their attention to us. "May I help you?" The nurse offered. "We're for Bill Cipher." My dad said. "Paul?" The nurse guessed. My dad nodded. "Right this way." The nurse instructed. We came to a room. The room where Bill stayed in. The nurse knocked on the door thrice. "Mr. Cipher? Some family are here to pick you up. You're going home." The nurse said

The nurse opened the door. "Mr. Cipher" The nurse asked. "I'm pissing!" Said a familiar voice from the restroom. I helped my dad pack up his stuff animals and balloons, and flowers he'd gotten as presents from various people. That included Ford. My dad told me to wait there while he filled out the discharge paperwork. A few moments later, I saw Bill emerge from the bathroom dressed in his normal cloths on. "Nikki?" He said. "Bill?" I said back. "CAT!" Bill exclaimed. "DORITO!" I exclaimed back as we ran over to each over. We then gave each other hugs. Bill planted a kiss on my lips. I cried in tears of joy. "I missed you!" Bill said. "So, did I, Bill." I said softly. "Till the end of time?" Bill questioned. "Till the end of time." I confirmed. I loved Bill Cipher with all my heart and I never will let go!

 _To be continued…_


	8. BirthdayOrigins

Bill & I

Chapter seven

"Birthday/Origins"

Bill's POV

I was nearly crying at this point! No! I was crying! Nikki and I hugged each other tight. We pulled away. I missed her so much that I couldn't even recognize her. I just then realized that Nikki did look different. "Ummm…Nikki?" I said uneasily. "Yeah, Bill?" Nikki answered. "H-how long have I been in my coma?" I asked still uneasy. "Almost a year…" Nikki answered full of depression. That's when I noticed the bags under her eyes. "Have you been sleeping alright?" I asked her. Nikki looked down at her feet in guilt and shook her head. "Did something happen?" I pushed. Tears started down her cheeks. I saw this and pulled Nikki into a comforting embrace. "Hey, its okay if you don't want to talk about it. I won't pressure you. Just know that I'm here for you, okay?" I told her. Nikki nodded and buried her face in my chest. "I-I haven't been sleeping because I been up all night worrying about you…I just couldn't help but worry about whether you'd wake up or not.

In fact, everyone at school is worried! The Student council even made you an alter in a hallway…" Nikki explained. I was about to break down again. "It doesn't matter anymore. You're here and not dead…oh I almost forgot!" Nikki broke up our embrace and went to her bag and pulled out a box covered with wrapping paper. "Happy seventeenth! I need to give you this, too!" Nikki said before giving me a kiss…on the lips. After the kiss, I realized that today was my birthday. Yesterday was Valentine's Day. I blushed. Nikki gave me the box. I tore the gift wrapping off of the box. It was a card game. "What is this?" I asked. "It's a card game called _Cards Against Humanity_ …" Nikki said. "How do we play?" I asked. Nikki made smug smile, which made me nervous. "You're going to love this game, Bill…trust me." Nikki said. I quirked an eyebrow. "Okay, I never played this game either, but I know the goal…you have a deck of cards…there are two kinds of cards. One type of card has a sentence your supposed to finish. The second kind of card is a phrase or word you could finish the sentence with. The goal of the game is to make your sentences as insulting and offensive as possible!" Nikki explained. I make a smug grin. "Bill likeys…" I said. This game was going to be good… if there's still anything bad that I'm good with, it's the insults! I pulled Nikki in for a hug and pecked her on her cheek. "I love you, Nikki…" I told her. "So do I, Bill." Nikki said. Nikki's dad came back in the room. "You two lovebirds finished? We're going back to school now. Bill is missed a lot. "He said. I nodded. I took Nikki's hand in mine and begin walk out of the hospital until a cop showed up. "Bill Cipher and Nicole?" I glanced at Nikki who shrugged. I nodded. "Come with me…somebody wants to see you before they spend the rest of their days in jail…" the cop said. I gulped. We followed the cop to the waiting room. Where we found two jail guards standing with…who else? Sixer. I let out a gulp. I was terrified. As you can clearly see, our last meeting didn't end well.

When we saw each other, the look on his face was priceless. "I-I'm glad you're okay…?" Ford said. I looked away. "Bill…" I looked at the old man. He looked like he regretted what he did. Not that I'm saying he didn't. "I visited quite a lot when you were in the coma…I left a bunch of gifts…there's one more I need to give you…"Ford said before taking out a little box. "I burn't all my idols of you…this is the only thing I have left. The first idol…" Ford continued. I hesitantly took the gift from the old scientist. I opened up the box. It was a chess piece. Not an ordinary chess price though. "s-Sixer…this is-" Ford cut me off. "An interdimensional chess piece, yes. You offered a game of interdimensional chess in our very first meeting. This is a little souvenir I kept. I thought our friendship was…real." I teared up. I started to wish he left me to rot at the warehouse. But then the question remained. "h-how did the ambulance find out about me?" I asked him. He looked at me full of guilt and pity. "I…Uhhh…I called 911…I saw that your girlfriend was by your side. Praying you wouldn't…die. I then realized how…important and special you are to her. I realized that I was about to ruin someone's life just for my selfishness…so I called 911, I told them what happened, and then I turned myself in…" Ford explained.

I looked at him surprised. "I-I don't know what to say…except…thank you and…I'm sorry!" I said. I looked down at my feet in guilt. Ford put a six-fingered hand on my shoulder. "It's okay…I forgive you…" he said. I looked up at him in shock. Yes, when I apologized for pretty much screwing up Ford's life, I was surprised at his words. He forgave me?! I've always thought that Ford would never forgive me for betraying him like that and ruining his life! But yet, he still did!

"I-I don't think I should be forgiven…i-just can't go on knowing that I did some pretty messed up stuff, Sixer!" I said. I put my face in my hands and started to sob. My past sins have come back to haunt me…I'm starting to think that the AXOLOTL doesn't attend to reform me, but to torture me! I honestly don't blame it. I deserve these kinds of things to happening. But one thing: How long will it be until this becomes a problem that cannot be ignored? "Bill…as long as you realized your mistakes, then you could! You just have to forgive yourself. You cannot just run away from your problems…you have to solve it…I'm sorry, Bill…you cannot just undo the past…but you can prepare for the future. Just keep yourself together and keep your chin up…you have a life now! Don't screw it up...god gave you another chance…don't blow it…" I gave Ford a small smile. A few seconds later, I did the most unexpected I never thought I'd do in my demon life: I gave Ford a big hug. "Thank you, Sixer! Thank you so much!" I said. Ford nodded. "Your welcome. Anything to make up for putting you through all of this. If you need more advice, I'll be at the prison." Ford said. "Okay, Pines. Times up! Let's go…" the cop said. Ford nodded. "Yes, sir…" as he descended down the hallway, he smiled and gave me a wink. I hope we'll become friends again someday…

I turned to Nikki. "Can we go now?" I asked her. She nodded. We continued to the exit and drove to the school.

"Origins"

Nikki's POV

*Time skip*

The rest of that day was exhausting for Bill and me. We pretty much missed school that day, so we just went straight home from the hospital. Bill just went to bed earlier that night due to exhaustion. I watched TV with my brothers (and made sure my twisted brother didn't do anything stupid) after I took my nightly meds, I went to my room to find Bill in his bed sleeping. Not the kind of sleeping you'll like, though. Bill was tossing and turning. He was mumbling things like "please don't!" or "Run!" I didn't understand it at first, but I just assumed that it was a common nightmare. Bill's tough, so I know he'll get through it… WRONG! I climbed up into my loft and went under the covers. A few minutes passed by. Bill was still in his nightmare. I was beginning to get worried. Bill is getting a taste of his own medicine…that's bad…when it comes to Bill, when he feels empathy towards another person or if something bad happens, he automatically blames himself. I don't like seeing him like this. Don't get me started, but I constantly am in this same depressed and guilty state as Bill. Bill is just in a worse condition. I needed to help him.

But then something Bill mumbled caught my attention. "Jane, I can't do it! I can't do this! I won't kill you and Will! You're my family!" Pause. "I can't! I need you! Jane…" another pause, but longer. "Jane…I…I promise…I'll avenge you! I'll kill these people who made me do this to you and Will!" Pause. "Gabe! Run! Run as far away as possible! Leave this dimension before it's too late!" A few beats later, Bill shot up in his futon covered a cold sweat. He screamed. I rushed down my ladder and rushed to his side. "Bill! What happened?! Are you hurt? Is something wrong?!" I asked him. I was so worried, that I just frantically showered with questions. "Nikki…I…don't know if I'm okay…but…I…I think I'm ready…"Bill said. His voice was shaky. I looked at him, puzzled. "Ready for what?" I asked. Bill took a deep breath. "My backstory…h-how I became who I was…" he told me. I gaped at him. I got out a flashlight and sat across from him. "Okay…it all begin a lifetime ago…" Bill started.

*dramatic flashback*

 _"My dimension is a controlled sociality. Almost exactly like the futuristic sociality in a book known as the Giver, but worse. You get to have a choice. You couldn't pick who you wanted to marry. You're not able to choose whether you'd want kids or not. You can't chose your job. In my dimension, pretty everything in your life was controlled. The sociality wanted the same thing as the sociality in "the Giver". They wanted to forget about war, pain, depression, and all the stuff that's hell to them. I played as Jonas, the main character in the book. I also had a twin. His name was Will. I was lucky to have a twin. Only twins will be able to see their biological sibling-which is their twin. Will was kind, energetic, curious, and empathetic. He was there for everyone and thought that good or bad, everyone or everything deserved a second chance. We had a younger. He had another family. But he was of course assigned to ours. His name was Gabe. Our parents were horrible people. They were…just horrible…all I have to say is: I'm surprised they didn't get killed until the downfall of my world._

 _I also fell in love with a girl. Her name was Jane. She liked I liked her. Too bad the rules got in the way of our true love. This dimension ruined lives. It ruined my family's' lived. While its intention was to have us live in peace in harmony, my dimension just sucked. 'Cipher' wasn't always my last name. It was just a miserable attempt to try to stay off the grids after destroying my dimension. My real last name was 'Simmons'. We Simmons's aren't the best family in the community. We were known for being the family that disrespects people the most. It's like the hatred literately runs in the family. I was in a conflict. My brother is always abused by my parents for being kind and generous all the time. Like I was wondering: How the hell did no one notice how evil our parents were?! I acted as if I was bad so I wouldn't get hurt. Gabe was a baby, then. Poor Gabe just had to sit and suffer by watching the chaos this horrible family caused us. That's when I came up with a plan. A plan to escape this town from hell._

 _One night, at 11:00 at night, I crept over to my dresser and packed some of my cloths and personal belongings. I grabbed two more bags that were filled with food, water, medicines, and bandages. I grabbed another duffel bag and put the supplies in it. I picked up the bag and went over to Gabe's room. Gabe was now five. I quietly went to his dresser and packed his cloths in the remaining space of the duffel bag. I also packed his stuffed cat I took back from our parents. Citizens would always lose and gain our privileges as they grow older at a certain age. The stuff toy was supposed be taken at the age of seven. Gabe's toy was taken way too early. I then carefully scooped up Gabe from his crib. I walked over to Will's room and knocked on his door as silently as I could. He almost opened the door instantly. He gestured me in. "Okay, I'm packed…you sure you have everything we need?" Will asked me. I nodded. "I believe so!" I quietly said. Will nodded before walking over to his window and opening it. "Let's climb out here." He said. I nodded. I grabbed the duffel bag and gave it to Will who threw it out the window before climbing over the ledge himself. I handed Gabe to him before climbing over the edge myself._

 _We headed to my love's house. She wanted to go with us. She loved me and didn't want me to leave without her. She was waiting at her window ledge with her belongings and some more supplies. We met her at the window where she was waiting. She climbed out and shut the window behind her. "Let's roll." I said._

 _We were headed towards the forest where we were told specifically not to enter. We knew if we went into the forest, there was no turning back. We entered. It took us about week before we were about ten thousand miles away from that place. A days after that week we started to see drones. I knew they were looking for us. There was a snow storm coming soon, too. This does not help the case one bit. I was looking around for possible fire wood, when I stepped on something metal. I got curious and tried to dig up the object. The thing wasn't an object, though. It was a door…_

 _I called out to the party. They came running over to me. "What's wrong, Bill?" Jane asked. "I found something…I think it's a door…maybe it's bunker…?" I told them. Will and Jane approached the door and we worked hard to get the hatch open. When we finally got the damn thing opened we all gathered our supplies and belongings and entered the bunker. The place was perfect! There were two bunk beds with little lockers, a stove, a furnace, and a storage closet. We could stay here while we wait out the storm. Maybe we'll stay longer to lay low. We stayed at the bunker for almost a month before we were out of supplies. Our cloths were dirty and needed washed. We decided to go hunt for food and wash our stuff. We needed firewood as well. I decided to go alone to hunt while the others gathered firewood and washed our cloths. I was very stupid back then…_

 _I didn't realize that my family would be in danger. It was about twenty minutes after I left my family to fetch food when I heard the shouts and yells of fear. I ran back to where the commotion was to see like five or six tall muscular men with guns. The ammo were darts filled with same poison the doctors would use when your time has come to die. Either for punishment or because that your just too old for sociality. Behind them were Jane and Will both tied up with rags in their mouths. They were sobbing. They were really scared. But one thing caught my attention. Where is Gabe? I looked around frantically until I spotted Gabe hiding in a bush. I didn't want Gabe to see or even suffer our fate that was ahead of us. "RUN, GABE! GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE THEY GET YOU! GO, GABE!" I shouted to him desperately. I threw him my gun, in which he caught. He took one last glance at his doomed family before taking off into the forest like The Flash. Poor Gabe…_

 _The guards grabbed me tightly by my arms, not caring in the slightest if they broke something. Another pulled the rags out of Jane and Will's mouths. "Bill! J…just do whatever they tell you!" Will pleaded. I looked at him with tears running down my face. A guard kicked Will in his stomach. He collapsed onto the ground coughing up blood. "Will!" I cried. This was scary. I prayed for this to be over and everything be okay. The situation just got worse, though. "Alright, here's the_ _ **deal**_ _, Simmons!" A guard shouted. "We'll set you free…but one condition: you have to kill your loved ones right here! If you refuse, then we'll set them free and take your life instead!" The guard explained. I gasped at his horrible offer. I teared up. "We'll let you say goodbye…" the guard reassured. I went over to them. "Brother, j…just remember me…kill us and live a free life that no one else could…just avenge to avenge Jane…and me…" He said. I choked down a sob. I...i don't know how…I just…" "Bill…" Jane said. "Just do it…for the three of us…live your life…you know I'll love you always and forever…find another beautiful woman…she'll be lucky…please…you don't need to die for us…please promise you'll keep that promise! Jane smiled sadly. "I love you, brother! Keep my promise, too!" Will said. "I…promise…" I croaked. I hugged Will and kissed Jane for the last time. "It's a deal!" I sadly declared. The guard held out his hand to seal the deal. "No backing out now, Bill…" I thought to myself. I shook his hand. He smirked as he handed me the dart gun. I was about to make one of the most selfish and regretful mistake I've ever done. Will and Jane both gave me sad smiles. My family…_

 _A loud bang could be heard through the forest. It was so loud, that crows could be seen flying away. I was shaking with fright and instant regret. The guards left me there. I was now alone in the forest with the lifeless bodies of the ones I cared for the most. I buried the bodies and went in the direction of the town. I was going to avenge my family. That's when I later destroyed my home dimension._

 _This is when I changed my last name to 'Cipher' to keep quiet. I was slowly losing my mind due to all of the loss, pain, guilt, and depression I was under. This is when I stumbled upon the nightmare realm. That place had a negative effect on those who are lost and hurt. The dark magic and energy you gain will consume the rest of the good from your soul and will corrupt you up to the point where you take pleasure in torturing people and ruining lives. I didn't find out the effects until it was too late, though. I conserved a tiny piece of my old self. Even with a tiny amount of my Yang side in me, Yang was always the strongest. That's when I was officially declared 'Bill Cipher, the most feared creatures of in existence."_

Bill explained. I was sobbing. That life sounded horrible. Bill was literally forced to kill his family. "I…I'm so sorry, Bill…" I told him. No one deserves to be treated like that. It's wrong! "It's okay, Cat! I actually kept both promises!" Bill said cheerfully. I looked at him puzzled. "I avenged my bro and…I got my woman…" He said before taking my hand in his. I reached up and gave Bill a kiss. We kissed for a moment before breaking apart. "We should go back to sleep.." I suggested. Bill nodded before asking: "will you please sleep with me tonight? I don't want nightmares again…" I nodded. Of course, Bill…" I answered. I grabbed my bedding and hopped in Bill's bed and laid down beside him. Bill curled up and hugged me close. I did the same to him. It wasn't a few minutes later until we both drifted to a deep sleep.

Tippecanoe County Jail, 11:00pm…

Ford laid awake in his cot in his cell with worries racing through his mind. He was really about Bill. Bill seems upset…

He prayed that Bill be better soon. "Please, Bill…feel better soon…" Ford whispered to himself.

 _To be continued…_


	9. ThePlanTheReturn

**AN: heyyy...**

 **here's a chrismas plot twist!**

 **don't be shy to reveiw...**

 **i also forgot to give someone a shout out...**

 **i'd like to thank the brillaint AngelPines!**

 **i'd like to thank you, AngelPines because this story was inspired by your** **fanfic on here...Gravity's Fallen Angel...**

 **if you haven't read her story, i suggest you do so...it is the best OCxBill story i ever read in my life!**

 **someone from our reality goes to Gravity Falls...**

 **why not have someone _from_ Gravity Falls comes here?**

 **to make things better...i'm madly in love with the Dorito...soooo...**

 **i guess you could call this a reverse-Gravity's Fallen Angel...**

 **the main difference? this is also a redemption story...**

 **i appretriate the the support i have so far...**

 **i honestly expect more after the holidays pass...**

 **pm me or reveiw me if you have feedback or any pointers on typos i need to fix...(i know i have a a lot of them... it'd be nice to have pointers right now... i'm aweful at at proofreading due to my eye problems...) Gr**

Bill & I

Chapter 8

"The Plan/The Return"

Bill's POV

It was Monday, my first day back. I was wondering why people would miss me. Nikki and I were riding on the bus to school. "Hey, Bill?" Nikki said. I looked at her. "Yeah?" I said back. "You nervous? You were in a coma for nearly a year…" Nikki asked. I nodded. I was really tired. Monday mornings are hard to wake up on. "Come on, Bill. Use my shoulder as a pillow…you look tired as hell." Nikki said. I smiled before getting comfortable as I leaned my head on Nikki's shoulder. "Jeez, Bill. I'm a pillow, not a bed!" Nikki teased. I smirked. It wasn't long until the two fell asleep on each other. We awoke to the sound of the bus driver yelling at us to get our bags and get out. Nikki and I scrambled to get our stuff and get off the bus before the bus driver got serious.

*time skip*

As soon as we entered the dining hall, all eyes landed on us. "BILL'S BACK! You owe me the twenty dollars, Jewelia!" Cody said. The mentioned gave the money to Cody before flipping him off as she stalked away angrily. I shrugged. Zach ran up to me gave me a huge hug. A few other students came over to me and stared in shock, excitement, relief, and awe. A staff member, Sara Sherk, (Ms. S for short) came running up to me as well. Sara and I developed a bond sometime last year. She must have missed me. "What happened, Bill? You haven't been here since the day before prom last year…" Ms. Sara asked. I begin to get nervous. I didn't know how to answer that question. Can you blame me? I was out for almost a year! Ms. Sara saw this and shooed everyone away.

"Come on…you could tell me about over here." Ms. Sara said. I glanced at Nikki who trailed behind me. I held out my hand. She gladly took it. Ms. Sara saw this and smiled. We all sat at an empty table. Ms. Sara looked up at me expecting me to talk. "I got shot." I said. Ms. Sara widened her eyes. "What?! How, why, and are you okay?!" Sara said. Wow. "umm…yeah I'm fine…I was shot about two times…one on my side and another in my back…I didn't notice I was shot in the back, though…I found out too late…when I awoke from my coma…I guess I know what triggered it…" I explained shrugging. "But who did this to you. Nikki took out her IPad and looked something up. She then handed it to Ms. Sara. "It was all over the news…" she said. Ms. Sara cupped her mouth. "I thought he was-not from here…" she said. I nodded. "He used a portal." I told her. Ms. Sara nodded. I knew her next question. "Revenge…" I said. "Man…" Ms. Sara said, "That's…bad." "Can you blame him?" I asked.

"No, but where is he?" Ms. Sara asked. "Jail…he is serving a life sentence…" I answered while scratching my neck. Nikki nodded. "But what about his dimension…his family?" Ms. Sara asked. "That brings us to our plan…" Nikki said, "Our plan to break Ford out…" "Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa…whoa! Hold up!" Ms. Sara said. "ARE YOU INSANE!" she asked. Nikki and I gave her a look. "Are you seriously asking that?" I asked. "Never mind…" Ms. Sara said…I took out a few big sheets of paper and set them on the table. "Alright…here's what we're going to do…"

Tippecanoe County Jail 9:00pm

3rd person POV

A young man came into the front door of the Jail. An officer stopped him. "Sir, may I help you?" he asked suspiciously. The man nodded his head. He took off his hood of his bright green jacket. He had black, shoulder-length hair. His eyes were a goldish brown. He had freckles and was very pale. He looked to be about 13. "Your business?" the officer asked with a quirked eyebrow. The boy cleared his throat and handed him a piece of paper. It had a picture of Stanford Pines. A wanted poster.

"I need to see him…" the boy croaked. The officer got more suspicious. "Uhhh…I.D.?" he said. The boy struggled to get a few things out of his pocket. He then handed the paper to the officer. The officer checked over them. "Is this some kind of joke? This is gibberish!" he exclaimed. The boy face palmed. "I forgot humans cannot read interdimensional handwriting…" he said. The officer yet again left suspicious. The boy asked for a pen and took the papers back. It was a few minutes before the boy had translated all of the text. He once again handed the papers to the officer. When the officer read them, he shrugged. "I don't where you came from, kid, but you're desperate. I'll let this slide…" the officer said.

For the first time in a while, the boy smiled. He'd be getting closer to finding his brother. The boy was led to the rec room. Two guards came in a pair of doors opposite of the doors the boy came in with Ford in tow. He sat at the table where the boy was waiting. Ford quirked an eyebrow. "Ummm…hello? What's your name?" He asked clearly confused. "I need your help…name's Gabe. Gabe Simmons. I'm looking for my older brother…and I heard that you've seen him recently…" Ford's eyes widened. "I-I might know who you're talking about…but just give me Intel so I'm not mistaken…" Ford said. "His name is Bill…he's blond, and has blue eyes…weird personality…it's hazy I haven't seen him since I was five…" Gabe said. "Why haven't you seen each other in so long?" Ford asked. "Our dimension was horrible, so Bill, his twin, girlfriend, and me ran away from our community. We got caught and Bill was in a kill or be killed situation with his family. I was hiding in some bushes nearby. His family told him to kill them so he could be a free man…he listened and told me to run and get off the dimension before its too late. I never saw Bill since…"

Gabe explained.

Ford teared up. "I-I'll tell you his address…" he said.

That Saturday, 10:00am…

Nikki (OC) POV

Bill and I were watching TV. Well, I was at least. Bill had fallen asleep on my lap a half an ago. A few moments of peace went by. The TV was on low volume so Bill could nap, brothers weren't there, and the soft snores of Bill's peaceful slumber. It was peaceful for a few minutes until there was loud knock at the door. Bill woke up instantly and hugged me tight. "Augh, a robber! Don't let him take my gold!" Bill said. I snickered at his reaction. Wait, did he mention gold? I walked over to the window. I lifted the curtains and saw that there was a boy, about thirteen of age standing at our door looking at a piece of paper. I noticed that the kid also had a clipping of a recent newspaper article. What was weird, was that the article had a picture of Bill on it. It was the article talking about Bill getting exposed to the world. He found out Bill's existence and somehow tracked us down. Must be a fan…

"Don't worry, Bill. It's just another fan. Just say hi to him so he'll go back home." I told Bill. He nodded and came to the door. I opened it. Bill flinched because of the light. The boy stared wide eyed at Bill. He went over to him and inspected him. "y-you're alive! It's true! You're alive!" The boy croaked. Bill quirked an eyebrow. "Oh…your talking about the coma, aren't you?" Bill said before chuckling nervously. The boy shook his head sadly. "Sorry about that, Billy…I-I just haven't seen you for eons…I should've known you wouldn't recognize me…I missed you…Billy…" the boy said. Bill's eye widened. It was his adopted brother, Gabe. "WHAT THE-"

 _To be continued…_

 **Happy Holidays!**

 **if i don't come back next year, then that means i'm charged for this site...**

 **R &R!**


	10. Pls read!

I'm leaving for the summer.

TheFalls will sub me.

bye people!


	11. DISCONTINUED

Due to a recent tragic social event, this story is now DISCONTINUED. Sry, people. This story will be up for adoption.

All gf stories will be discontinued. If they aren't popular, the will be deleted.

Let me know if you wish to adopt this or ANY GF stories.


End file.
